Fifty Shades Later
by Megg15
Summary: Phoebe lived the high life. She had everything she wanted with parents that had money to spare. But she was troubled. Mason didn't grow up with everything and finally got the job of his dreams as Phoebe's body guard. Would the attraction between them become an issue? Or would they ignore it for as long as they could? RATED MA FOR ADULT LANGUAGE AND SCENE'S.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody, so I'm trying something new here. Normally my fanfictions are Twilight or Vampire Diaries related and have that fantasy element...however in honour of the newest "Fifty Shades of Grey" movies being realised fairly recently I decided I would write a sequel. This is going to be from** **Phoebe** **Grey's POV (the daughter of Christian and Ana Grey). I won't ramble on forever, but let me know what you all think!**

 **PHOEBE'S POV**

Stepping out of the car door I looked up at the house. Nothing ever changed here. It was the same white-creamish colour with black beams spread across it. Without even taking one step inside I knew the place would be spotless. It would be as if two children hadn't grown up here. Teddy and I had both lived here with our parents Christian and Ana Grey for our entire lives. It was a beautiful house, you couldn't complain about that but it was like living in a show home for the majority of the time.

Taylor walked around the front of the car and stood next to me patiently waiting.

"Everything okay Miss Grey?" I hated being called Miss Grey, it sounded formal. It made me feel old. I was not old. Eighteen years to be exact. I was no longer the child that had grown up here

"Yes thank you Taylor, just taking a moment." Taylor nodded at me, but I could feel him staring at me from behind his sunglasses. Taylor had been a part of my life for as long as I could remember. He had been my fathers body guard or as Dad preferred us to call them "protection" and now he was mine and Teddy's, not that I saw why we needed it.

Taking a deep breath I made my way up the stairs and towards the front door. Taylor followed behind me in silence. He never tried to make conversation with me really. He would answer if I spoke to him. I knew he had a wife and three children, 2 boys and a girl. But apart from that, he wouldn't ever really involve in a conversation with me. The front door opened as my hand reached out to turn the handle. There was no creak. The door had always creaked. Someone must have oiled it recently.

"Good Afternoon Miss Grey. How was college?" Gail had opened the door for me and shut it politely after Taylor had entered the house. I watched him as he silently moved into another room. My father's study. He was going to give my Dad an update on my day.

I began to mumble. I was going to be in trouble. My whole life had been perfect, I had had every a girl could ever want, a roof over her head, clothes as far as the eye could see, makeup, bags, shoes, I had a couple of pets. In fact, I had been spoilt. But there was always something missing. My parent's loved me, more than anything I knew that. But I had been bubble wrapped. Any chance of adventure, or a little danger had been swiped away from me with my father. He was unbearably protective all the time, and I was rebelling. Not because I didn't love him or respect him, just I needed that 'something else' in my life.

Gail looked at me with concerned eyes. Gail had been the house keeper for my family for longer than my Dad had been alive. When we had moved from Esclava to this house Gail and her husband came with us. They had a cottage on the premises only a couple of minutes walk from the main house. Gail and I had become very close, she was someone to talk to. Too confined in. Someone I could trust.

"What have you done Phoebe?" My teeth gritted inside my mouth. I was the troublesome child. I was the child with the awful grades, the child that wore the things she shouldn't, the child that did the things she shouldn't. But when you lived in your brothers lime light, what was a girl to do?

Suddenly, the door to my father's office slammed open with an earth shattering crash. My Dad strolled out with great purpose walking straight in my direction. Grasping hold of my arm, he tugged me into the office and pushed me into the chair fairly roughly. It didn't hurt, not at all. But I still said OWH to make a point.

"Sit here and do not move, I am going to get your mother from upstairs. I will talk about this right now young lady." Dad hissed at me with so much venom in his voice. Wow. He was really made this time. Maybe I had pushed him to far finally. The door slammed shut again behind me as I sat in the car and jumped at the commotion. Taylor must have left the room when Dad did. He wasn't going to stay around for the bollocking. He'd dobbed me in again, I knew it was his job but it still pissed me off.

I watched the clock and held my breath as the little hands kept on moving slowly around the face. Finally the door opened. It had opened more softly this time, I knew my mum had come in.

She sighed from behind me as I heard her whisper something to Dad and he replied. Unfortunately I couldn't quite make out what they said. Her heels tapped on the wooden flooring as she walked around and lent on the desk in front of me. The entire room was white. White walls, white desk, white chairs, even white curtains. Apparently white helped my Father to work.

"What happened Phoebe?" I stared straight into my mum's eyes. I could feel Dad's eyes burning into the back of my head. Obviously my mother had convince him to allow her to try and talk to me before he started to punish me.

"What do you mean? You know exactly what happened." Mum begged me with her eyes to co-operate with her, but it just wasn't in my nature. I just couldn't do what I was told.

"Drugs? Really?" I snorted. I didn't really think one bag of marijuana found in my locker at college counted as "drugs" plural but I wasn't about to fight with her about the specific's of the situation. It wouldn't do either of us any good.

"I already told the college and Taylor, it was a friend's." This wasn't all a lie. It was a friends. In fact, I didn't do drugs at all, but he'd got majorly into them and was really ruining his life. I was trying to help him out. When the police had come to do an inspection at college I had taken them for him, hidden them. He was already in enough trouble through drug related issues that I didn't want him to get punished anymore. But they didn't need to know all the details. I wasn't about to grass him in. I'd take the punishment for him.

You could literally here the anger seething off Dad as he stood behind me obviously fighting with himself not to say something. My mum shoot him a warning glance that I didn't fail to notice.

"If it was a friend then why was it in your locker Phoebe?" How was I going to answer that one without getting my friend into so much trouble. I sighed and looked at the floor. Oh this was useless.

"Can't we skip the explaining and just hand out a punishment?" I was still looking at the floor. Mum knelt in front of me taking my face in her hands and looked deeply into my eyes. There were tears threatening to spill. My heart clenched. I didn't like it when my Mum cried. I may be pushing boundaries and growing into my self but I wasn't a monster. I didn't want to see my own Mother cry!

"I can't help you if you don't start opening up to me Phebs." How was I supposed to tell her what was going on? How was I meant to tell her that I hated living in Teddy's shadow. I loved my brother and I was proud of him, but I also resented him for doing so well and being the 'perfect' child. I stayed silent. After a few moments my Dad moved so he was no longer behind me but standing behind my Mum.

"We've doubled your security Phoebe. Taylor will no longer just take you to college and bring you home. We have hired a new member of the protection team who will be in class with you." My gaze snapped up at my Dad in shock. This could not be happening. People didn't get it already why I was picked up by a bodyguard, let alone him actually coming in to my classes with me. He was being serious. Every feature of his face was oozing with anger. His jaw clenched together as he waited for me to argue.

"You are joking?" I answered back.

"No. We've been talking about it for a long time and in fact, he arrived this morning." Dad crossed his arms in front of his chest. I looked at my mother with begging eyes. Surely she hadn't agreed with this. They may as well home school me and keep me in bubble wrap.

"Come on!" I tried one more time. "This is ridiculous." Pinching the top of her nose with her thumb and fore-finger my mother huffed. She obviously wasn't one hundred percent convinced on this idea either.

"It's for the best Phebs." My mother tried to calm the situation.

"Come and meet him Phoebe. He is right outside." Standing I dragged my heels as we all made our way towards the door.

My Mum and Dad walked through the door and greeted someone before I could even see who it was they were talking too. I looked over my mum's shoulder and saw talor introducing Dad to someone. But I could only see a shoulder.

Taylor began to speak.

"Mr Grey, this is Mason. He has a been assigned as Miss Grey's personal protection for as long as you need." Dad shook the hand of the mysterious stranger who I was apparently going to become very well acquainted with.

"Mr Grey. Pleasure to meet you." His voice was low and manly. It was attractive, very attractive but I quickly shut that thought in a box and locked it away. That could never happen, I was determined to not like him, he was here against my will.

"No offence Mason, but Taylor, isn't he a little young." This peaked my interest. I wonder how young exactly. Taylor looked seriously at my Dad as he began to answer his question.

"Well Sir. Mason has just turned twenty-five. But graduated top of his class and has already had experience in this type of department." This type of department? What the hell did that mean? That seemed to satisfy Dad as he nodded his head in agreement.

"This is my wife. Anastasia." Dad ushered my mother forward and allowed her to shake Mason's hand.

"Nice to meet you Mason." My mum was always polite. She spoke softly which made me roll my eyes. This was all so fake. "This is Phoebe. You'll be working closely together." Mum turned and brought me forward as if presenting me to Mason as an offering. My stomach turned in anticipation. I stepped forward but kept my eyes firmly on the ground and kept my hands clasped together. I didn't want more protection and I didn't need it.

"Miss Grey, it's nice to finally meet you. I'm Mason." I felt my eyebrows knit together in curiosity. His voice was so damn attractive, I wanted to look at him. So I did.

Dragging my eyes from his shoes and upstairs I began to notice detail after detail. He had a smart black shoes on that matched his smart black suit. His suit was definitely tailored but it was done so so it was tighter than Taylor's. You could see his legs through the trousers. They were toned and muscular. My eyes kept travelling up. He wore a white shirt with his black suit and a black tie. It was all very official. His arms were almost bulging out of his suit jacket. He definitely worked out. Holding his hands in front of his body, he wasn't nervous he was in charge of his body.

Finally, my eyes met his face. He was the most gorgeous man I had ever met. With eyes as dark as chocolate and his hair as brown as charcoal, he covered every base for tall dark and handsome. His jaw line looked as if it had been chiselled by the gods themselves. He had dark stubble that covered the majority of his cheeks and chin. His hair was messy but it worked for him.

My breathing became heavier as I studied his eyes. And without blinking he looked straight back at me. Shit. I was looking like a right foul, just stood there saying nothing, moving awkwardly from foot to foot. I coughed and brought myself crashing back to reality. He was my protection I needed to get over this feeling. Get over the butterflies that had set firmly in my stomach.

"Call me Phoebe. Miss Grey is my mother." I motioned towards my mum and Mason smiled slightly at me. His smile was breath taking. My voice caught in my throat. I had met this man for five seconds and he was doing things to me that no man had ever done to me before. He was having an impact. What the hell was I going to do?

 **MASON'S POV**

Shit. I cursed at myself. SHIT SHIT SHIT. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Petite but curvy. Tanned but not orange. She had makeup on, but not so much that she looked caked. And god did she smell good. Like vanilla and lavender. The most gorgeous scent I had ever come across. Phoebe was so close to me. All I wanted to do was pull her into me and make her mine, but she was under my protection from now on. This was my career. I needed to put my attraction aside and focus on the job I had been hired to do. And what was exactly what I was going to do. I was determined.

 **Let me know what you think! M x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody, thank you every so so much for the wonderful response to the first chapter of Fifty Shades Later, I am absolutely overwhelmed. None of my other** **fan fictions** **have had such a fabulous response in such a short space of time. I am so grateful, you do not understand. I would just like to clarify, I had a message telling me that the first chapter of my fan fiction was very like another and was wondering if I had read it and started to copy it. I would just like to clear up, in all honesty I haven't read any Fifty Shades of Grey fan fiction about Phoebe, this is my first time even thinking about her. So no, it may be similar, and if it is then it's an honest mistake.**

 **Anyway, I'll carry on with the story.**

Phoebe's **POV**

The sun filtered through the window, falling straight onto my pillow waking me from my peaceful slumber. I watched the dust particles dance in the sun light as I thought about...him. I couldn't get him off my mind all evening and all night. We literally exchanged two words last night, we'd be introduced but he was on my mind continuously. the way he smelt, the way he looked, the way his voice sounded like an angel singing.

God, I needed to get him out of my head. I was about to spend every day with this guy. At college, at the coffee house, at the bar, at lunch, in the car journey's everything. I needed to get over this stupid crush.

Throwing my duvet from my body, I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and looked around my bedroom. The room was painted baby pink and white. The curtains were a darker shade of pink and had sparkles in. Everything in my room was pink and fluffy. I wasn't a child anymore, yet my room screamed kid. I needed to do something about that. Making a mental note, I would speak to my mother when I got a chance and get the room redecorated into something more suitable for a young lady.

The shower began to call my name, it was time to get ready for college.

This house was massive I thought to myself as I ran down the main stair well towards the kitchen. I would pick my lunch up on the way through to the car. I was never a massive breakfast fan and often I skipped it, not that my parents approved but when did I ever do anything they approved of.

My mum was sat at a bar stool talking to Gail as I entered the kitchen. Her gaze turned to look me up and down. I was wearing a skinny jeans, with a black tank top. My wavey chocolate brown hair had been pushed up onto the top of my head in a messy ponytail but even thought it was up it still reached half way down my back. My black bag was still sat on the kitchen counter where Gail would put it every night. It contained all the necessities. My sunglasses, my purse, gum, tampons and my phone.

"If your Dad sees you he will not let you leave in that top." the black top only showed the tiniest little bit of belly. Yes it was a little showy, but it definitely wasn't slutty.

"Hopefully he doesn't see me on my way out then." Mum sighed. We had this argument most mornings and this morning wasn't going to be any different.

"Morning Miss Grey." Gail finally greeted me politely.

"Morning Gail, how's Bill?" Bill was Gail's husband. Because the both lived on premises I knew Bill very well. He was kind and gentle and spent a lot of time with me as child. He had the time to spend with me.

"Well you know, his knee's been playing up as usual, but he is still his happy old soul." I smiled. I loved Bill. I was always happy that he was happy, but my gosh did he need to get that knee sorted.

"He needs to get that knee sorted." Teddy had entered the kitchen and walked up behind me and thrown an arm over my shoulder. Teddy was a couple of years older than me. Two and a half to be a little more exact. He was at uni studying business, his plan was to take over Dad's business after Dad retired and if we were being honest Dad couldn't be happier. That's all he wanted from Teddy was to grow up into a young man and take over his business and luckily for him he got exactly what he wanted. Teddy was more than happy to be the perfect boy and do exactly what Daddy wanted.

"Morning son." My mother greeted Teddy. She flashed a dazzling smile at her son. She really was beautiful.

"I agree with you Teddy." Gail responded to Teddy. Gail and Teddy always got along well.

"Okay..." I said as I shuffled out from underneath Teddy's arm and turning to look at him. He wasn't a bad looking boy by any means. He just looked like a slightly smaller version of Dad. He had dark hair, and dark eyes with a jaw line to die for. He was very formal most of the time but I guess that's what you get for going into business studies. "I really need to go to college. I'll see you all later." Picking up my bag and grabbing hold of my lunch I was waved off by a chorus of goodbyes from my family.

My car sat in the underground car park that my father had insisted on having built for his one hundred and one different cars. Obviously that's a little exaggeration but it wasn't far off.

For my 18th birthday my family had bought me a brand new red mini. It was my pride and joy, and I lovedit. But I hardly ever got to drive it and that annoyed me. My dad always insisted on someone driving us as we were in the public eye and he was over careful about us being targeted which I thought was silly. No one really cared about me and my life.

I was making my way towards the car when a loud cough made me jump from my thoughts. Swirling around my eyes focused on Mason who was striding towards me with extreme purpose.

"Morning Miss Grey, Mr Grey has asked me to drive you to college." I should have assumed this was going to happen. I hardly ever drove to college myself, I was always chauffeured around, like I had said been thinking.

"Please call me Phoebe. And yes I assumed he would have." My eyebrows knitted together as I watched Mason stop in front of me.

There was a small moment of awkwardness as neither of us knew what to say. I couldn't help myself but look Mason up and down. He wasn't in the formal suit he was in yesterday. Not even close. It was as if he was a completely different person. Dark blue jeans covered up his muscular legs but they were so tight they didn't leave much to the imagination. He had a black top on which was obviously muscle fit as you could see every rippling pectoral muscle. To complete the look he had black trainers on and a leather jacket slung over his shoulder. He looked like a god.

"What time do you have to be in by?" Finally he broke the silence just as my imagination started to run away with me.

"In about half an hour so we should probably leave." Mason nodded his head in agreement. We made our way to the black Audi Q5 in silence. I know Taylor and I never really had much of a conversation but at least it was never awkward, we both knew exactly where we stood. This was just probably me over thinking as normal, but what was I going to do?

MASONS POV

Slipping into the front seat of the brand new car, I started it up and waited for Phoebe to get into the back. Why was she so tempting? And it didn't help that the top she was wearing showed a fair bit of skin. Not that I was complaining, she had the figure to show it off.

What was I thinking? I told myself off. Phoebe is your client, you are here to protect her not to hit on her. I needed to keep things professional. We would be spending a lot of time together and if I wasn't carefully things would escalate quickly. Neither of us needed that drama in our lives.

But my god she was so beautiful. I had never seen someone so beautiful in my entire life. I heard the car door close from behind me which alerted me that Phoebe had got into the car. I started the engine without hesitation and headed out of the car park.

We were rumbling along the road in silence. To me it was slightly awkward, no one had ever made me feel this way. I decided that the best way to break the awkward silence was to fill it, but i with what. I basically knew everything about her, I had a file on her. I needed to know everything if I was going to protect her.

"Do you have a family Mason?" Phoebe asked me from the seat in the back, foiling my plan to fill the silence.

"Not really." I answered her honestly. Not any that I cared about I thought to my self. I looked back at Phoebe in the rear view mirror expecting to see her nod her head in understanding or in fact not taking that much interest at all. Instead I found her staring back at me in the mirror, her eyebrows pressed together in confusion. There wasn't much to be confused about.

She wasn't a shy girl and yes she was troubled but there was a reason for that, I just needed to figure out what it was. I had been hired to protect her and body guard her, yes but I had also been hired to figure her out. I had a weird sense for people's true intentions and I had been hired to work her out.

We pulled up into the college car park and I found a spot pretty easily. I expected to fine Phoebe jumping straight out of the car and run away from me, but again she surprised me. She was still staring at me in the mirror.

"Are you staying?" She asked me. I turned around in my seat so I could talk properly with her without having to look through the rear view mirror.

"Yes I am. I've been enrolled into your class." So many different emotions flickered over her face. Surprise, anger even a little bit of hurt. Apparently though, anger was the emotion that decided to settle.

"What do you mean you've enrolled?" The anger was seeping through every pour in her body. She was visably shaking.

"Well with all the little stunts you have been pulling, your father thought it was best that you have someone with you 24/7." Shock and horror shimmered across her face. It was like she couldn't think of anything worse. Disappointment settled in my stomach. Why was I dissapointed that she didn't want me here?

It was if a switch was flicked on inside Phoebe's head, she grabbed her bag and jumped out of the car. I quickly gathered my stuff and followed her.

PHOEBE'S POV

I stalked away from the car towards my first class. I was so anger. How could they do this to me? I wasn't as disturbed as they all made out. I wasn't that bad at all, I could be one hundred times worse. Pulling me phone from my bag i text my dad.

HOW COULD YOU?! Once Dad got that text he would call me and we could have the argument later. I was too confused to have it now. Part of me was anger at my family, the other part was grateful that the sex God would have to spend every waking minute with me.

"PHOEBE!" I heard my bestfriend calling me from across the car park. Lottie ran towards me. She was one of the most attractive girls I had ever met. She had blonde bouncy hair that looked as happy as she did most of the time and blue eyes that reflected the sky. "I'm surprised to see you today. Thought your parents would kill you." She laughed at me as she linked her arm through mine and started walking with me towards class.

"Oh my gosh!" I followed her gaze across the car park and saw who she was staring at. None other than the famous Mason and he was staring right back at me. "Who the hell is that and why is he staring at you?" I looked sheepishly at Lottie. How wa I going to explain this one?


	3. Chapter 3

Hello **everyone, just wanted to say another massive thank you for all your reviews. I honestly appreciate it more than words can say. I would just like to reiterate that I haven't read any other fanfictions on Fifty Shades of Grey so I wouldn't know if this is similar to any others. However, I can promise that this story will end up nothing like any of those other stories.**

 **Again, thank you for all the reviews.**

 **Let's just get on with it.**

 **MASON'S POV**

I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face as I stared at Phoebe and her friend. It was completely obvious that Phoebe's friend had just asked who I was, she was practically gawking at me as I stared right back at them.

Phoebe's eyes began to narrow at me in fury as I smiled back at her. She was obviously seething at me. A small slither of excitement ran through me, it was very unprofessional of me to feel this way about the way she was looking at me but I couldn't help it. My legs began to move almost involuntary to her as I watched her. Phoebe's friend grabbed hold of her arm and whispered something into her ear as she blushed.

It only took me a few seconds to march across the car park and stand right in front of Phoebe.

"What are you doing?" She asked me through gritted teeth. The tension between the three enough was thick enough that you could try and drive a bus through it and the bus would just bounce right off.

"I wanted to come and say hello to your friend here." I replied in the smoothest voice I could. Phoebe physically took a deep breath, she was considering her options here. She could tell her friend the truth but that I didn't know how much her friend already knew about her life. She could lie, but then what would the lie be?

"Hi." Her friend beamed up at me and stuck a hand out of shake mine. I took it without a second thought and shook it politely.

"Hi" I replied. "I'm Mason." It only took a smile from me and I had this poor girl puddling on the floor, but it wasn't here I was interested in. My eyes kept wondering back to Phoebe, who had kept her eyes firmly giving me evils.

"I'm Lottie." She giggled back at me. Lottie was a pretty girl, long blonde hair and blue eyes. She had cheeks that flushed pink every time our eyes met, but she didn't even hold a torch on Phoebe.

"Great, you've met. Lottie lets go." Phoebe parted our hands with a lot of force and tried to push through us, but Lottie wasn't giving up without a fight.

"How do you both know each other?" Phoebe swallowed in anger. A smile flickered across my features. I was here to protect Phoebe, not mess her life up. I needed to stop this whilst I could but no part of me wanted to. This was going to get dangerous.

Phoebe looked up at me, this was the first time she had fear in her eyes. She obviously hadn't told Lottie the truth about her family and she wasn't ready to now. It was finally my chance to try and make it up to her.

"We are old family friends. I've only just moved here and study the same subject as Phoebe so she said she'd show me around until I got used to the place." You could visibly see Phoebe relax. She was obviously happy with the answer I had given.

THANK YOU! She mouthed to me so that Lottie couldn't see. I quickly flashed her a 'you're welcome' smile and the conversation moved on. We all started to walk into the large grey building.

Never did I think that I was going to end up back at college, but hey here I was, looking after someone that I fancied so badly. This was not going to end up well for either of us.

 **Phoebe's POV**

Relief washed through me as Mason lied so smoothly to my best friend. I hadn't told Lottie much about my family. She knew about the Grey's and their insane amount of money and she understood that every now and again I needed protection but I wasn't ready to explain to her that because I was such a 'disturbed young lady.' my parents didn't trust me enough to even come to college by myself. That would take some serious explaining.

Mouthing thank you to Mason I was granted the smallest and subtlest smile. It was beautiful, the butterflies in my stomach couldn't help but flutter. Almost in unison, we all turned and began to walk into college.

I didn't say much as we walked through the grand doors and into the building. Lottie and Mason made small talk as we walked along the narrow maze of halls and towards our classroom. Lottie was chatting Mason's ear off about what we'd been studying this term as if she was trying to get him up to date. Little did she know he wasn't actually interested in the classes and he was only there for me.

We all made the final turn onto the hallway where our class room resided. Walking into the class room, I made my way towards the sheet as Mason went and talked to Miss Flynn. I was studying English Lit. Partly because it was my best subject and partly because my Dad decided it would be the best use of my time. I started to take the stuff I needed for the class out of my bag. Pen's, and notebook and my copy of 'The Hound of the Baskerville's'. It was the book we were studying for this term's finals.

Looking up, I caught Miss Flynn and Mason both looking straight at me as Miss Flynn pointed at the empty seat that was next to me. I gazed around the room noting that it wasn't the only empty seat, so either Miss Flynn completely had no idea what was going on or Mason had requested to sit next to me. I wondered which one it was.

Mason turned and smiled at Miss Flynn and you could see her swoon. Miss Flynn wasn't an old lady. Mid-thirties at the oldest? She had a short bob that framed her chubby cheeks. She wore bright red lipstick that more often than not stained her teeth, which was very distracting to me as she taught the class.

I stopped watching Mason and Miss Flynn and flicked through my notes trying to find the last thing we had done. I could tell already that today was not going to be a fun day. The chair next to me made an awful noise as Mason dragged it out and sat next to me. My body immediately went stiff as if it was responding to his every move. I tried to take a couple of deep breaths to calm myself but for whatever reason I couldn't.

Mason leaned over and breathed into my ear.

"What page are we on?" His voice was like velvet, it was calling to parts of me I hadn't even realized I had. I narrowed my eyes and stared at him. Why was he playing this whole college boy routine? He didn't want to be here.

I moved my book over and showed him exactly where we were. Today's class was going to be a particularly long one.

 **MASON'S POV**

Miss Flynn kept mumbling on and on. God she had a dull voice, but hey I wasn't here to learn about English Lit. I was here to watch over a certain young lady who kept getting into trouble no matter what she did. But something about her told me she wasn't getting into trouble because she was a bad person. She wasn't doing it because she had issues or was acting out. She was misunderstood and that was becoming clear to me very quickly.

Every part of my body was telling me to touch her, hold her. But I knew I couldn't and that was killing me inside. I was going to have to put those feelings in a box and bury them deep deep into thought.

Finally, the class bell went and people began to gather there things. I rolled my eyes and stretched my legs, thank god that was over. Lottie ran over from her seat from the other side of the class room and began to whisper something in the Phoebe's ear. Phoebe twirled around and began to whisper something back. They both giggled at the same time. I hadn't felt self conscious in a long time, but with both of them whispering and laughing I was feeling awkward.

I shifted from foot to foot and waited to be summoned by Phoebe herself. The girls were still stood talking in hushed tones, I walked towards Phoebe and they both looked over to me and stopped talking. Phoebe smiled.

"Hey." I needed to be cool. I needed to fit in. But also not fit in to much.

"Hi." Lottie replied to me almost instantly. Oh god, I thought to myself, please let today be over already.

 **PHOEBE'S POV**

Slipping into the back seat of the car, I patiently waited for Mason to hop into the front. It didn't take long for the door to open and Mason to get in and start the engine. The journey home was mostly quiet, we swapped a few words back and forth about the classes we had taken and what we had learnt but nothing really of any interest. I couldn't help but let my mind wonder. I was day dreaming as I stared out the back of the car.

It felt like the shortest car ride in the world. Part of me just wanted to stay in the car with him. Breath in his scent, look at the flush of the blood underneath his cheeks as he focused of the road. But we couldn't. So I jumped out of the back door and walked into the house, leaving the door open as I made my way towards my bedroom. I didn't want to see anyone, I just wanted to get ready.

What Mason didn't know, what none of my family knew, was a friend from our English class was having a house party tonight. I so badly wanted to go and just let my hair down, just to be me without any stress but if any of them knew about it, it wasn't going to happen. I knew I was basically grounded because of the whole 'drug' incident, but I hadn't actually talked to my parents about what my punishment was yet.

I stalked through the house, taking the stairs two at a time so I could get into my room as quick as possible.

"Hey, Phoebe?" I turned and saw Mason standing at the bottom of the stairs looking up at me. He looked like an angel.

"Yes?" I answered with a sweetness in my voice that was sickly. If I wanted to sneak out I needed to act normal, not overly innocent.

"Can I ask you..." He hesitated. "What were you and Lottie whispering about earlier?" I felt my mouth open a little in surprise. I hadn't expected him to want to know. It was girl talk. "I sort of need to know so I can do my job properly. We can not have secrets." That made sense, but I didn't what to say. I couldn't tell him the truth, he would go straight to my parents and then I wouldn't be going anywhere. I had no choice but to lie.

"She was telling me..." I swallowed...think Phoebe. THINK. "She was saying how she had a crush on you!" I made a mental note to tell Lottie what I had just pushed her into but I needed a reason as to why we were whispering but I didn't think she'd be to bothered. It was more than obvious that she was attracted to Mason, but let's be honest, how could you blame her?

Mason shifted awkwardly. He obviously didn't want to hear that, but he wanted to know what we had been talking about. He didn't need to know that that was a lie.

"Oh...urm...well okay." Mason turned and walked away towards my Dad's office as I stood on the stairs giggling to myself. Well that was easier than I thought it would be. My thoughts galloped back off to the party as I turned and carried on up the stairs. I would go and dump my stuff and then I had better go and see my father, otherwise he would come looking for me later and if I wanted to sneak out I needed to make sure no one would come sniffing around.

Opening my bedroom door, I spotted my mum sitting on my bed. She had a serious face on. Oh god, she wanted to talk punishment. I had been prepping myself to go and see my Dad. He was easier. You would just pretend to do as he said and he was happy. With my mum she would want to talk for a good hour or so. I didn't have an hour to spare, I needed to have a shower and get ready. I was going to have to get rid of her some how.

"Mum?" I questioned her. "What are you doing in here?"

Mum looked sheepishly around the room. My gaze followed hers as I registered the state of my room. "OH MY GOD!" I shouted. My drawers had been brought out and thrown all over the place. My cupboard had been opened and emptied onto the floor, everything was in a mess. The sides had all been moved around. What had she been looking for? Then it all clicked. She had been looking for drugs.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I shouted at her as loudly as I could. This was an outrage. Who the hell did she think she was? I took a few steps further into the room to investigate how much searching had been done exactly. The bedroom door opened quietly from behind me as my father entered and peered around the room, clocking the mess and then my mum on the bed. He looked at her with annoyance in his eyes. They'd obviously had a chat about this and my mum had gone behind his back.

"It's just I needed to be sure it wasn't an ongoing problem. I was so worried." Mum looked between myself and my father, pleading for forgiveness. She was so softly spoken it was hard to be mad at here, but she had invaded my personal space, something that we took very seriously in this family. So seriously in fact that Mum and Dad had a room that they kept locked that myself and Teddy hadn't ever been allowed in. To that day I still didn't know what that room was about. But I had no interest in going in there.

"Anastasia!" My Father gave her a disapproving look. My Dad took privacy very seriously.

"IT WAS ONE BAG OF MARIJUANA" I screamed. "I'M HARDLY A HARD CORE DRUGGIE!" My mum looked at me. My Dad watched me. He wanted to tell me off for shouting but at the same time my mum had broken his rules about privacy. He was caught between a rock and a hard place.

"Get out...both of you." I said in a much softer voice. A tear dribbled down my face. They thought I was this god damn awful child, and I wasn't. I really wasn't. They just didn't get me.

"Phebs." My mum got off the bed and tried to come towards me to comfort me. I wasn't one for comfort much, I was more of a cry by myself until I fall asleep type.

"Leave." I whispered. My mum looked at my Dad for support, but he just shock his head. He knew me, he knew I just needed time to calm. Little did he know I was planning on packing a bag, escaping out the window and having a night out. I just wanted them both out my room so I could lock the door and leave as soon as the sunset.

It was only when the door clicked shut I had realized they had listened to me and left the room. Finally, I thought to myself as I grabbed my sports bag from the back of the cupboard and began to pack it with clothes that I may wear tonight. My makeup and perfume. I would go to Lottie's and get ready at hers.

I locked the door to my bedroom from the inside and went to heat up the shower so I could quickly have a wash and a shave before jumping out my window. Oh tonight was going to be a good night. Excitement buzzed through my veins.

 **Hope you enjoyed chapter 3. Thank you to everyone that is reviewing. It keeps me going! Chapter 4 out soon.**

 **M x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, thank you for your reviews and followers. It means everything. I'm not going to waffle on this time. Here's chapter 4!**

 **Phoebe's POV**

I had been at Lottie's for over two hours now and not even a text asking where I was so they hadn't noticed I was gone yet. It was always fun jumping out the window and shimmying down the drainpipe. It was always getting back in that was more of the issue.

Lottie and I were now made up, clothes on and basically ready to go. We were doing the last minute touch ups whilst we were finishing our drinks and listening to music. Lottie danced around her bedroom as she finished putting her lipstick on. She was wearing a classic black dress. It was short and tight, with spaghetti straps. She looked flawless and beautiful as she always did. She had black heels that tied up around her ankles and a black bag. I was jealous of her perfect figure and blonde locks, but I knew I could never be her and so I had to be happy with me.

I was wearing a red dress. It had spaghetti straps also, but a plunging neck line that dipped down in between my breasts. It was very sexy, but I had a reputation to uphold. If they wanted me to be the naughty young lady, I would be. I had picked white shoes and a white bag to go with my dress. The shows had white ribbons that criss-crossed all the way up my legs past my knee.

"Hey!" Lottie turned to talk to me. "Didn't you want to ask that family friend of yours? Would have been a good way for him to meet new people." I gulped. I hated lying to Lottie, but I was in this mess. I was going to have to deal with it now.

"I did ask him actually, but I think it was too much after only one day at work." Surprisingly I found it very easy to come up with that lie. Lottie nodded her head obviously pleased with my answer. I sighed, this was going to get draining and very quickly.

I looked into the mirror and only saw my imperfections as every girl does. It broke my heart. All I wanted to feel was beautiful, but that didn't happen very often.

"You look gorgeous" Lottie reassured me. She knew exactly what I was thinking as I thought it. I smiled up at her and she smiled back."Ready to go?" She asked me as she picked up her bag and made her way over to her bedroom door. Picking up my own bag, I followed her.

"Lets party." I responded to her.

As we pulled up at the house party, I gazed out the car window. Lottie's step mum had given us a lift.

"Have fun girls." She exclaimed as we opened the car doors and got out. "And be safe. Lottie text me if you need anything." She shouted as Lottie slammed the door in her face. Lottie hated her step mum. Why? I couldn't even tell you. For as long as I could remember she had hadn't her. But quiet quickly after Lottie's parents had divorced Lottie's father had got with Steph.

Steph drove away in her brand new BMW. The house was alight with lights and music. The ground was physically thumping beneath our feet as we walked up the path towards the house. The house was massive and very very modern. One entire wall of the house was made of glass. You could see people dancing, some talking and laughing, some drinking. There was even one couple pressed up against the glass making out. It was only nine o'clock surely they couldn't be that drunk already.

Flashing lights danced through the glass wall in time with music. We made our way up the steps and towards the front door. Pushing it open, we finally entered the party. Time to get a drink and get dancing. My heart thumped in time with the music.

 **MASON'S POV**

I think everyone in the house had heard the commotion coming from Phoebe's room earlier. I felt slightly sorry for the girl, her life wasn't as easy as it should be for someone as young as her and who had as much money as her. I let out a breath. One of the perks of the job was that I got a room and a bathroom to myself. Considering that they had plenty of space you wouldn't expect much less.

I was laid in my bed, it was only half past nine on a Friday but I couldn't think of anything better to be doing. That was when it occurred to me. Half past nine on a Friday? And I hadn't heard a sound from Phoebe's room since her big argument with her mum. Not the TV on, not the toilet flushing. I hadn't even heard her sneeze or cough. There was something wrong. I could feel it in my stomach.

Pushing back my duvet, I jumped out of bed and ran down to the protection office. Which was basically a fancy way of saying a little room with all the security bits and bobs in. I walked into the room and logged onto one of the computers straight away. Luckily, there was no one else around at this time, because if they asked me what I was doing how was I going to explain that I was checking on Phoebe when she was technically in her room.

The computer sprang to life, and I loaded the programme that tracked Phoebe's phone. I hoped and prayed that it would pin point her in the house and I could settle this ridiculous feeling that she wasn't where she was meant to be.

After what felt like an eternity, the little light that showed exactly where Phoebe's phone was started to flash. My stomach dropped. No, I thought to myself. It was flashing at some random point around half an hour away. She'd obviously gone out. Fuck! I thought to myself.

My protocol was to go and get Mr Grey and inform him and Taylor as to what I had discovered. But every muscle in my body was telling me not to do that. She was already in enough trouble and if I dobbed her in for this she would be skinned alive. That and I'm pretty sure her mother would have a heart attack.

I quickly made a note of the address she was at and logged out of the computer and ran back to my bed room. I needed to get out of pajama's and into something more fitting for a college party. If I wanted to fit in and not stick out like a sore thumb. Quickly pulling on black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt. I grabbed my shoes and car keys and made my way quietly to the garage. If I didn't want to get her in trouble I needed to get out without being seen.

God, I was putting my career on the line for this girl. But I couldn't help it. I knew what it felt like to have everyone misunderstand you and think you were doing things simply to be awkward. It wasn't the best few years of my life to put it nicely. I wanted to help her, I needed to help her. But for me to do that she needed to trust me and that meant not getting her into more trouble than she was already in.

I started the engine of the car, and drove as quietly but as quickly as I could. I needed to find Phoebe and get her home before her father killed her and before Taylor killed me. I knew this girl was bad news.

Pulling up outside the house that had been named as the house were Phoebe had run off to, I shut the engine of my car off and got out quickly. Taking a couple of deep breaths I made my way towards the house. The glass wall had become steamy with the amount of people inside and how much body heat they had produced between them all.

As I opened the front door I was hit by the smell of sweat, booze and cigarettes. For godness sake, I thought to myself. Why was she involved in this? I stepped further into the party.

A young ginger male walked up to me, with braces and pimples on his face.

"Oh my god dude, how wasted am I?" He asked me with a slur, through a lot of alcohol and probably drugs I thought to myself. The ginger kept on walking and began talking to the next guy behind me. I had obviously come late to the party as all over the place there were people grinding on each other and vomiting and making out.

I wasn't one for massive parties even when I was eighteen, let alone now. I rolled my eyes and began to walk around the house looking for Phoebe.

The living room was crowded with multiple people. There was plastic cups scattered around the room, alcohol had obviously been split on the floor. The house was in such a state, it was vile. There was a large group of people in the middle room all dancing together. Moving there hips in time with the beat from the song.

I spotted Lottie on the dance floor, grinding her bum onto a random guy that I didn't recognize. He wasn't in our class from college. I had made sure that when I was in college I had looked at everybody in class. I knew I would need longer than one class to put all the names and faces together, but I was pretty good at remembering a face and his was one face I didn't remember.

The bass was still pounding as I watched Lottie for a few more moments. Looking around the room, I tried to spot Phoebe but I couldn't see her anywhere. Granted, the room was feel of bodies and the flashing lights made it a little difficult to see anyone in much detail.

Stalking further into the house, I made my way confidently towards Lottie. I needed to know if she knew where Phoebe was. As Phoebe's best friend I was hoping she'd at least have an idea as to where she was. I was hoping and praying that Taylor hadn't clocked that I had left the house.

Finally I reached Lottie and tugged her away from the random boy, who shot me evils. He was obviously not impressed with me taking his girl away, but then he realized how much bigger I was than him and he thought twice about picking a fight. Lottie's eyes finally clocked me and shock flew across her emotions. I couldn't help but notice the smile that touched Lottie's lips. She was obviously not too disappointed that I had dragged her away from a potential lover for the night.

However, if what Phoebe said to me earlier was true and she was attracted to me then maybe she thought I reciprocated the feelings and was dragging her away to take her for myself.

I lowered my lips to Lottie's ear. The music was too loud for me to keep a comfortable distance between us. If I tried to talk to her normally she would never be able to hear what I was trying to say.

"Where's Phoebe?" I shouted over the thumping bass and rhythmic voices. Lottie looked a little agitated. Apparently that wasn't the question she wanted me to ask her. She shook her head and with it the anger that had just managed to bubble to the surface.

"I think she's in the garden with Jared." Jared? Who the fuck was Jared? A flare of jealousy coursed through my veins. So she did have a boyfriend. Or at least that's the first thing that ran through my mind. "Why?" Lottie badgered me. What was I going to say? Instead, I decided to side track the question and ask my own.

"Where's the garden?" Lottie ran a hand up my arm and battered her eyelashes as seductively as she could even though her eyes were barely staying open and the alcohol on her breath could poison a small animal. Lottie's hand ran down my arm and scooped my hand in hers. She looked down at our hands and smiled to herself before she started to tug me through the crowd.

The cool air hit me as we finally made it through the back door and into the garden. I say garden but this place had at least 4 or 5 acres on land with it. As much grass as the eye could see, with bushes and pathways dotted all already. In the dim light of the night it was hard to see the garden in detail but you could just tell it was as beautiful as the house. However, it may have been slightly more rustic than the modern house.

Lottie kept a tight hold on my hand and kept dragging me as I focused on not tripping up on the graveled pavement. She didn't try and say anything to me or flirt with me, which to be honest I was thankful for. I didn't really have time for teenage drama right now. I needed to get Phoebe home unnoticed and if I spent anymore time then necessary someone would notice that either one of us or maybe both of us were missing.

The sound of two people kissing and giggling came ringing through the air. A bottle of some kind, probably filled with alcohol, clattered to the ground but didn't smash and was followed by more giggling. I didn't need to see Phoebe to know it was her that I could hear, flirting and spending time with another male. The jealousy that was fueling my veins a few seconds earlier erupted. I didn't know who this boy was. But I HATED him.

Get these feelings in check! I screamed at myself. This was ridiculous. I had known the girl five minutes plus she was a client, this was unprofessional and irresponsible.

"Phoebs." Lottie shouted. She stopped walking and stood still waiting for her friend to call back to her. I held my breath as I waited to hear her response. Nothing. More giggles and kissing tinkled it's way through the air. Urgh, I hated this. GROW UP! I screamed at myself again.

"Phoebe Grace Grey!" Lottie shouted again. You could have literally heard Phoebe's eyes roll in her head.

"What Lottie?" She called back in annoyance. Lottie tugged on my hand again and started towards where she heard Phoebe's voice come from.

After what felt like an eternity, Phoebe came into sight. I stopped in my tracks as I took in the scene that came before me. My heart raced and my breathing became heavy. The anger that licked through me was like none I had ever felt.

PHOEBE'S POV

Jared ran his lips along my collar bone and up my neck as I shouted back at Lottie. What did she want now? I'm sure when I left her she had been grinding on Matt. She seemed happy enough so why was she coming barreling in here and ruining my fun. Jared and I had seen each other a few times and finally we were getting somewhere now. I shouldn't really be letting him do this type of thing to me, but I was young. What was the harm in having some fun?

Jared's hand ventured down to the bottom of my dress as he pulled my leg up so it wrapped around him. We'd managed to find a wall to use to keep us stable. His lips found mine again as his tongue dipped into my mouth.

Jared was an attractive boy. He had flicky blonde hair and blue eyes. He was a little skinnier than I normally went for but hey. Before I had met Mason, I had thought I was the luckiest girl alive that a boy like Jared was interested in someone like me. But now, he seemed average. Average looking, average to talk to.

Urgh, I thought to myself, get Mason out of your mind. It's never going to happen. I brought my thoughts back to the present as I focused on kissing Jared back.

The gravel path next to use began to make sounds as if someone was running along it. Then it stopped.

"What the hell are you doing Phoebe?" That voice. I knew that voice. No it couldn't be. He was here. I pulled back from Jared almost instantly. He looked at me with confused eyes. But I didn't care. I turned all my attention to the thing that had made my world spin twice as fast as it was before.

"Mason?" I questioned his name as if it didn't make sense coming off my tongue. Mason walked towards me with an authority I had never seen before in my life. He kept walking until he was stood right in front of me. My heart began to race.

"Urm...excuse me mate. But what the fuck?" Jared piped up from behind me. I hadn't even realized that I had pushed Jared aside and met Mason half way on the graveled pathway.

Mason dropped onto one knee in front of me. My breathing became erratic. One of his hands slowly drew up and he pulled my dress down. It had ridden up whilst I was making out with Jared.

"Get the fuck off her." Jared said in a much louder voice. Mason stood and looked Jared directly in the eye. He looked so intimidating, even I was afraid.

"Do not talk to me like that." He growled at Jared. "And don't tell me what to do." Jared stumbled back. Any feelings I did have for Jared dissolved as he backed down from Mason like a child that had been scowled. My feelings towards Mason though, multiplied. Jared walked past us both his head hanging low, mumbling something under his breath about me not being worth it anyway. I didn't care though. Mason and I stood as started at each other. Neither one of us saying anything, neither one of us moving.

"Urm, Phoebe. Do you want to go back inside and get another drink?" I hadn't realized Lottie was still stood with us. It was as if time had stood still whilst Mason and I just stared at each other. Mason whirled around and stared straight at Lottie.

"I'm going to take Phoebe home." He informed Lottie matter-of-factly. I snorted from behind him. Any spell that he had me under had quickly disappeared. There was no way I was going to allow him to make decisions for me.

Mason quickly spun back to look at me.

"Something funny?" He questioned me. There was no playfulness in his eyes, no joking. He was being one hundred percent serious.

"I'm not going home yet." I laughed. I had snuck out for a reason. Which reminded me...

"I snuck out, so how did you find me?" It was my turn to have the moral high ground. I had had to much to drink for this conversation. Mason decided that he was not going to answer that question. He just stared back at me as I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him.

"Come." He ordered me.

"No." I defied him again. This was no happening. I had been controlled my entire life, and for the most part I had fought back. There was no way I was going to give into him now.

I knew I was being stubborn, I should just go home with him now and save myself a lot of trouble but this about more than just that.

I began to walk around him and reached a hand out for Lottie so we could walk to the house together. In only a few seconds, Mason had grabbed my arm and thrown me over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I screamed. He began to walk casually to the car as if this was a completely normal day for him. "NOW!" I screamed even louder.

"I'll see you later." Lottie called after me as she laughed. She knew there was no way I was getting out of this one. He was going to force me to go home even if he dragged me kicking and screaming.

Eventually I gave up shouting at Mason and allowed him to carry me to the car.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi all, thank you so much for all the reviews. I'm really loving writing this story and I'm hoping you are enjoying it as much as I am writing it.**

 **No long boring speech, just going to get on with it.**

 **PHOEBE'S POV**

I spent the entire journey to the front of the house and back to Mason's car, over his shoulder focusing on my breathing. I had had a little bit to much to drink and was worried about throwing up. I was starting to feel a little sick. This was not happening. The steady rhythm of Mason's footsteps slowed down as he finally made it to his car.

It took me a few minutes to clock the fact that Mason had stopped walking. But he hadn't put me down yet. What the hell was going on?

 **MASON'S POV**

I couldn't get my mind off the fact that my hand was on the back of Phoebe's thigh. When you are training to become a body guard they don't teach you to manhandle your clients, but sometimes you had to use your common sense and make sensible decisions for very drunk but very attractive young girls. The car came into sight, I was slightly disappointed, I had been enjoying feeling Phoebe's skin under my hand and over my shoulder.

Stop thinking like that. I told myself off again. These types of thoughts were going to get us into serious trouble. Both of us.

We reached the car much quicker than I wanted to! I knew I should put Phoebe down and get her in the car and go home, but I just couldn't. I had her safe right now and all I wanted to do was keep her safe. Not just because it was my job, but because there was something deep inside me that wanted to look after her, protect her from everything and everyone.

"Hey Mason...everything okay?" Phoebe's drunken voice snapped me out of my day dream. She was still slung overly my shoulder and she shouldn't have really been there in the first place. Carefully, I set her down. Phoebe looked up at me through her eyelashes. The alcohol she had consumed had made her eyes glaze over and her cheeks had a pink blush to them. She was so beautiful, even if she was hammered. I couldn't help but let my eyes wonder down to her lips. They were so full and rose red. The lipstick that she had on them had obviously been sucked off by Jared, but still; they looked so kissable.

Phoebe lifted a hand and brushed my cheek so softly I wasn't even sure she had actually touched me. God, it felt so good. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Everything in me wanted to allow her to do this, but I couldn't. I took a step back. The hurt that flickered across Phoebe's face broke my heart, it was gut wrenching, but I couldn't allow puppy dog eyes to change my motives right now.

 **PHOEBE's POV**

My mind was so fuzzy, everything was happening as if it was a dream. Mason was stood in front of me, his lips parted slightly, his breathing heavy. The way he was looking at me, even though I was absolutely drunk, had me melting. His eyes flickered to my lips and back to my eyes again. I wanted him so badly with everything in me, but we couldn't do this. We needed to move on and get over each other. Or at least I needed to get over him, I wasn't even sure if he felt the same way. But from the way he was looking at me right now, it didn't take a genius to work it out.

Without my permission, my hand found its way to Mason's cheek. I trailed it softly over his cheek bone and towards his ear. His skin felt amazing under my hand, it was so soft and warm. The stubble that lived on his cheek was soft yet rough at the same time. All I wanted was to feel that stubble grazing my skin as I kissed his lips.

Mason's eyes closed as my hand traveled and he took a long deep breath. That reaction was everything I wanted, I knew I affected him like he affected me. Mason's eyes flickered open and he took a step back. My heart shattered. Obviously I was very very wrong about him, he didn't feel it. He just didn't want to embarrass me by telling me the truth. I didn't want to put him through that so I laughed it off. I was very drunk, I couldn't think straight. Laughing probably wasn't the best reaction but that's all I could do right now.

I bent over in laughter, I was making such a foul of myself. My heel caught in the ground and I managed to stumble. Fear settled in my stomach as the ground made its self closer and closer to my face. A scream echoed around me, I hadn't realized it was actually me screaming.

Warm arms wrapped around me and pulled me back so I was standing up right. My back was quickly pressed up against the side of the Audi Q7. Mason pressed his hips up against me and his arms were pressed against the car either side of my head. He was only holding me up because he didn't want me to fall over, but did he really had to get so close. Not that I was complaining about it at all.

 **MASON'S POV**

Phoebe's scream echoed around me as if someone had pressed the volume button on the TV up. Right in front of me, Phoebe began to tumble towards the tarmac. My heart began to beat fast, she was going to hit the floor hard. Every nerve in my body jumped into action. Lunging forward I wrapped my arms around Phoebe's waist and flung her up against the car.

Everything that happened so fast, Phoebe was still badly off balance so I pinned her against the car with my hips. My arms went up either side of Phoebe's head out of habit. Everything in my body was screaming to keep her from hurting herself.

We were so close. Nearly every part of me was touching a part of her, and god did I like it.

"Are you alright?" I asked Phoebe as I examined her face as thoroughly as I could. Shock was still present in her eyes. My stomach was turning, we needed to go. We needed to get out of here, but not one part of me honestly wanted to move out of this position.

"Yeah, I think." Phoebe blinked and looked at the floor and then back at me. "You stopped me from falling on my face." Phoebe giggled. She had the most gorgeous giggle I had ever heard. It was so cute.

"Are you able to hold yourself up?" I so badly wanted her to say no. Please say no, I begged her. It was as if my prayers had been answered, Phoebe's head rolled against the car.

"The entire world is spinning one hundred times faster than normal." Phoebe giggled at me again. That laugh!

"How much have you had to drink?" Anger surged through me, I know getting drunk was part of young life, but Phoebe should have been more sensible than to get this drunk and sneak out of the house.

"I'm sorry DAD." She sneered at me. I was still pressed up against her. It was hard to stay angry at someone when everything about them drew you in.

"Don't be like that. We need to get you home." Phoebe looked straight at me. So many emotions flickered across her face. Anger, disappointment, guilt but most of all uncertainty. Normally she wasn't a person that was easy to read but tonight, because of the alcohol she was as easy to read as book.

"What are you doing to me Mason?"

"I'm not doing anything." I tried so badly to sound honest, but I couldn't sound convincing.

"You do that thing with your eyes and all I want to do..." Phoebe began to lean in as her words came out slower and slower. Her lips were only inches away from mine, she kept looking between my eyes and my lips. My head was screaming at me to be sensible but everything else was telling me to do it. I wanted her! My breathing became rapid and my heart beat suddenly kicked off three paces.

WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? My inner demons screamed at me as I began to lean into her.

"Is..." Phoebe kept speaking as she kept leaning in. Nothing else in the world mattered right now apart from Phoebe and I. I didn't care about my job, or money, or even my life. But I did care about Phoebe. This was not good for her. I couldn't do this.

I pushed off the car and spun around quickly. God what was I doing?

 **PHOEBE'S POV**

He turned around. We were so close. He was moving in as well and then he just turned around. My head was spinning, a little from the alcohol but also from the situation we were in.

Did he turn around because he didn't want to kiss me? Did he turn around because he knew we shouldn't? Did he turn around because he changed his mind? So many different thoughts were swirling through my mind. I wrapped my arms around me in comfort. It wasn't often that I got rejected. In fact, I had never been rejected. God, that stung. It hurt so badly.

Mason still hadn't turned back to speak to me. His hands reached up in his hair and ruffled it up. The tension between us was unbearable. There was that sicky feeling in my stomach, I really had had to much to drink.

I couldn't take this anymore, I needed to get home and get into bed and let all my emotions out. Today had been a stressful day, maybe coming to this party really hadn't been the best idea I had ever had. Turning around, I opened the car door and jumped in. I silently thanked god that it hadn't been locked because if it had been, trying to get in right then might have been really awkward.

Making myself comfortable in the passenger front seat, I pulled the seat belt around me waited for Mason to get in. It wasn't often I sat in the front seat, and I didn't know whether it was the drink or the near kiss that made me want to, but I did.

I hadn't even clocked Mason getting into the car until the car door slammed and he was sat in the seat next to me. In the most awkward silence, Mason started the car and began to drive home.

...

The car journey home felt as if it took forty-eight hours. It was the most uncomfortable and awkward thing I had ever experienced. I spent the entire car ride folding and unfolding my hands in my lap.

Finally, we pulled into the garage and the engine of the car turned off.

"Phoebe..." Mason said my name like a prayer. Or maybe I heard it wrong. I looked out the window, I really didn't want to have a conversation with the one person in this world that rejected me. "Look..." I needed to stop this chat now.

"Mason. Let's not do this now. If we get caught, we'll both be beheaded." I was to the point, almost rude and I felt guilty. But I couldn't guilty.

I peaked a glance at Mason and he was completely turned towards me. He really wanted to speak about this now.

"Phoebe, I'm sorry." My breathing hitched as surprise coursed through me.

"What do you mean?" What else was I supposed to say about the apology. It wasn't what I expected.

"I couldn't..."

 **MASON'S POV**

"I couldn't..." How the hell was I going to explain this. I needed Phoebe to understand I wanted to, but I couldn't.

"Couldn't what Mason?" Phoebe was getting frustrated, you could hear it in the tone of voice she was using. God, I had really pissed her off. How were we supposed to be okay after this?

Phoebe completely turned towards me. She was waiting for my answer. There wasn't much space between us in the car. The electricity between us was buzzing. It was as if there was a popping between us, no matter how hard I tried to shut it down, I couldn't keep pretending the connection between us wasn't there. Phoebe snapped her seat belt off and in one swift movement crawled towards me. How was I supposed to stop her for the second time today?

Phoebe was only moments away from kissing me.

Then all of a sudden, the lights of the garage flickered one. Phoebe and I blinked in surprise and looked out of the windscreen, where we found a figure stood watching us.

Shit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Again, as usual...thank you all for your response...no rambling, let's just get on with it.**

 **PHOEBE'S POV**

I stared through the bright light and at the figure that stood in the shadow. Part of me hoped that the figure was an axe murderer coming to send both me and Mason to our doom, however if it was my Dad should there then there wouldn't be much difference between him and an axe murderer. Both Mason and I had frozen, not one hundred percent what to do now.

I guessed that Mason wasn't going to get out of the car first, because at the end of the day he had basically just lost his job. Please let it be Gail, I chanted again and again in my head. At least if it was Gail stood there I knew she wouldn't be to hard on me or Mason. A little upset and would scold me, but Gail was fairly good at keeping a secret.

My heart had speed right up. I was nearly one hundred percent sure that it was about to hammer it's way out of my chest. The sicky feeling that I had earlier on the evening had returned, but now it was heightened. God, what was I going to do. Not only had I been caught sneaking back into a party, but I had been caught nearly snogging the face off my security guard.

I turned around in my seat, and opened the passenger door. If Mason wasn't going to make the first move, then I was going to have to. I needed to figure out who it was that had caught Mason and I on our undercover mission.

Taking a deep breath, I stepped out of the car and closed the door behind me.

Breath, I told myself as I began to walk towards the figure that was still stood silently in the shadows. Please be Gail, I carried on chanting in between telling myself to breath.

One foot in front of the other, I slowly made my way towards the figure.

"What are you doing Bebe?" Bebe? The nickname echoed around my head. I breathed out a sigh of relief. Thank the lord. Bebe was the nickname that Teddy had given to me the minute I was born because he couldn't say Phoebe. It was Teddy stood in the shadows.

"Teddy?" I questioned the figure. I needed to make sure it was definitely him.

Teddy took a step forward and revealed himself from the shadows. His face was stone cold, he was not happy with me. Teddy and I had always been close, even if he had grown up as the perfect child and I had been the disappointment. But I guess tonight just confirmed our places in this family.

"Bebe, what are you doing? You are drunk, aren't you?" Although he phrased the sentence as I question, I knew he was more confirming what he already knew.

I swayed a little on the spot.

"Please Teddy, I'm asking you as my brother. Don't say anything." The car door behind me, opened and shut. Within a second Mason was by my side and holding me steady. He must have seen me swaying and he couldn't help himself but want to steady me. His hands kept me rooted firmly on the spot. Teddy watched, with anger burning through his features at Mason holding me up.

"I won't say anything." Teddy promised me. I heard Mason let out a breath from next to me. "But if I ever catch anything like this happening again, then I won't be so understanding." Teddy stared straight at Mason as he threatened his future.

"I understand Sir." Mason said very formally. Teddy took a step forward and collected me from Mason's arms. He was going to personally escort me to bed and probably not take his eyes off me for the next twenty years. Or at least until Mason stopped working for my father.

"Let's go Be." Teddy turned, with me in his arms, and started to walk to the house. I looked back to see Mason, and he was staring back at me. A strange emotion on his face, was that honestly regret? Teddy opened the door that lead into the house and shut it quickly behind us. Mason was officially out of site.

...

The morning after the night before was a bad one. I woke up to a messy room, the curtains not shut and the sunlight filtering through the window. My head was pounding. There was a sicky feeling buried deep in my stomach. God, this really was punishment enough for what had happened last night.

There was a knock at my bedroom door. I really didn't feel like company right now. I just wanted a big glass of ice water and something greasy to digest. I rolled over in my bed and buried my head into my head in my pillow.

"Miss Grey. Can I come in?" It was Gail. My father must be around somewhere fairly close as that was the only time she called me Miss Grey. Normally she refered to me as Phoebe.

I groaned in response. But she took it as a yes to coming in. I didn't even bother looking up.

"Your mother has asked me to come and sort your bedroom for you." I turned my head so I was looking at Gail. She was wearing a cleaning apron and she had a bucket full of cleaning supplies.

Growing up, we had been taught to keep our own rooms clean as it was our responsibility. But I guess my Mum felt guilty about messing my room up and didn't think it was fair for me to have to clean it myself when I didn't even create the mess in the first place. The only issue with Gail wanting to sort my room was the fact that it meant I had to get out of bed and face the world. Which to be honest, I really didn't feel like doing right now.

I huffed. I was going to have to get out of bed, I didn't have a choice. Throwing the duvet off me and swinging my legs over the edge, I made my way to the en suite.

"Please can I have a few moments to feel more human?" I asked Gail politely. Gail smiled and nodded at me. I walked into the bathroom and started the shower.

...

The kitchen was crystal clean as normal. Grabbing a glass from the cupboard, I walked to the sink and started running the cold water. I needed to re hydrate myself. After my shower I felt a little more human, not as sicky. I had thrown on the comfiest clothes I could find. Which just happened to be a pair of Teddy's trackies and a tank top. The trackies were dark grey and the tank top white. I hadn't put a bra on, because let's be honest which girl would actually opt to wear a bra when they didn't have to.

"Phoebe." The voice had the hair on my arms stand on edge. He was here. In the kitchen. After last night part of me was hoping he would quit and I'd never have to see him again so I didn't have to face the embarrassment of being rejected. The bigger part of me couldn't wait to see him again. But now he was actually here, all I wanted as for the ground to swallow me up. I turned away from the sink and to face him. His face was still as perfect as ever, even though he must have had five hours sleep tops. What even was the time?

"Mason." I answered him back just as formally as he had greeted me. Two could play this game.

 **MASON'S POV**

"Mason." Phoebe greeted me, there was a slight sarcasm in her voice and a twinge to her lips. She was trying not to smile. My eyes traveled up and down her body of their own accord. She was wearing grey boys trackies and God did they make her look sexy. Was there anything this girl could wear that didn't make her look like a goddess? The trackies curved around her bum and hips and highlighted her figure. But it was the top that took my breath away.

She wasn't wearing a bra. Her breasts didn't sag at all, they were as perky as normal. But it was her nipples that I could see the outline of that had me captivated. Why was she doing this to me?

I dragged my eyes away from her breasts and back to her face. She had a glass of water in her hands. Good, I thought to myself. I was still angry at her for getting so drunk last night and putting herself in an unsafe situation. However, saying that at least she was being sensible now.

"How you feeling?" I kicked myself mentally. What a stupid thing to ask. Of course she was going to be feeling hung over and sick. And after everything that had happened last night she didn't want to make small talk, lets be honest.

Phoebe blinked at me. She had just confirmed what I had been thinking. She didn't want to make small talk. Annoyance flickered across her face.

"Yeah, fine." She responded as she crossed her arms over her chest. My heart dipped a little. She was now hiding herself, and I didn't want her too.

"Look..." I started to speak as I lifted one of my hands and ruffled my hair. "What happened last night..."

Phoebe coughed and smiled at someone behind me.

Ana Grey, had started to descend down the stairs and was walking towards the kitchen. We were going to have to finish this conversation another time.

"Good morning darling." She greeted her daughter. Ana was being overly sweet this morning. She had a cheesy grin plastered all over her face. Something had obviously happened that I didn't know about.

"Morning" She answered back. Her eyes flickered to mine in warning not to say anything else. Did she think I was stupid? Of course I wouldn't carry on this conversation with her Mum stood in the room.

"Mrs Grey." I greeted Ana as politely but formally as I could. This was how I was meant to act with Phoebe so why didn't I?

"Morning Mason. How did you sleep?" I bite my tongue. Not well to be honest. By the time we had go home and I finally got into bed. My mind was spinning. I couldn't stop thinking about Phoebe. I wasn't normally a mushy person but that was what Phoebe was doing to me.

"Fine, thank you Mrs Grey." Well, at least as fine as I could.

"Phoebe, why aren't you dressed yet?" Mr Grey had entered the kitchen and was already on at his daughter. He hadn't even greeted her. Annoyance coursed through me. How rude could you be? I knew he had money and was used to things a certain way but there was no need to be so short with her.

Phoebe had obviously been thinking the same thing as she shot her father a death stare. The saying 'if looks could kill came to mind.' Ana moved around the island in the middle of the kitchen and slid her arms around her husbands waist.

I got the feeling that this was going to be a private conversation and I shouldn't really be here, but part of me wanted to stay and defend Phoebe's honor. I really was a night in shining armor.

"Mr and Mrs Grey, Miss Grey." I spoke to them all in turn, but my attention was on Phoebe the entire time I spoke. "If you'll all excuse me." I turned and left the kitchen. I needed to get ready. Today I was accompanying Ana and Phoebe shopping for tonight's event.

...

 **PHOEBE'S POV**

Mason turned without a glance back and left the kitchen. I guess he knew that this was going to be a family discussion and he shouldn't really be here as staff. I watched him as he left the room. It was hard to let him leave but was lovely watching him walk away. His bum was gorgeous.

"Phoebe." My fathers authoritative tone snapped me out of my day dream. My full attention went back to my Dad.

"Yes?" I answered him. He was in a grey suit with a grey tie, which meant he was going to work. He was a good Dad really, he had the money to give us everything we'd ever wanted and we never went without anything. But sometimes his work took over, so he had to miss things. School plays, parent teacher interviews. Sometimes it felt as if we weren't that close, which was probably because were weren't. I was much closer to my Mum. Although, I was still very angry at her for her little stunt yesterday.

"Why aren't you dressed?" He asked me again. He was obviously getting frustrated with me. I wasn't in the mood for this right now, I was still badly hungover and just wanted some time to distress. Not that that was going to happen.

"What do you mean?" He liked us to look presentable but he wasn't normally this pushy.

"We have to go shopping for Mia's charity event remember?" My mum reminded me. They'd been talking about this event for weeks, so had I possibly forgotten? Oh shit. I thought to myself, how was I meant to go shopping feeling like this?

"Haven't I got something upstairs I can wear?" I pleaded with my parents, I really didn't want to go out today.

"No." My father answered me with a venom in his voice.

My mum shot him a look. Apparently she hadn't liked the way he had spoken to me.

"No baby." She answered me more softly. "We have appointments to get too." I rolled my eyes. I was a girl, normally I liked shopping and get my hair and nails done, but after a little while it got boring. You just wanted to have a normal life. Going to a charity gala on your Saturday night was not normal for a eighteen year old.

"Go and get dressed and we'll leave soon." There was no point arguing with them, they weren't going to allow me to get away with this one. My eyes flickered between my parents. My dad was giving me a look that was saying I dare you to argue with me and my mum was pleading me just to go along with it. For once, I wasn't going to fight them about this. I felt to poorly to even bother.

"Fine." I said in huff. I took my glass of water with me as I went in search of clothes that were acceptable to go shopping in.

...

"Phoebe come on, we need to go." My mother called for me from the bottom of the stairs. I grabbed the few bits I needed from my bed room and made my way to wear my mother was shouting.

"Finally." She teased me. I couldn't help but giggle. We linked arms as we made our way towards the front door and we began to talk about random stuff. Making small talk, as we normally did.

"Mrs Grey." Mason walked up behind us and caught my attention. Mum and I both turned to face him. God, he looked perfect in his suit. I bit my lip.

"Mason." She greeted him for the second time this morning.

"I will be accompanying you today Mrs Grey." My heart stopped. After last night how the hell were Mason and I supposed to act normally around each other. Mason's eyes flicked towards me. The amusement was clear in his eyes. Oh lord, give me strength.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you everyone for your reviews...I'm hoping you are enjoying everything. I'll crack on!**

 **PHOEBE'S POV**

I jumped into the back of the Audi, pulling the door closed behind me. Settling into the seat, I clipped the seat belt around me. My heart was still pounding in my chest, this trip was just not going to end well. My mother sat into the seat next to me, and pulled her seat belt over her lap. The door to the drivers seat slammed shut and Mason started the car. The tension was thick, I was sure you could have seen it. I swallowed my nerves. Mason started the car and pulled out of the driveway. WE were on our way.

My thoughts were all over the place. I couldn't stop thinking about how close Mason and I had come to kissing last night. Surely that meant something. It couldn't be just me that was feeling the sparks between us.

"...Phoebe, are you even listening to me?" My eyes snapped to my Mum sat next to me. She'd been talking to me this entire time and I hadn't even clocked it. God, I just wasn't with it at all recently.

"Sorry, what did you say?" My voice sounded strange. Was that honestly me talking?

"Have you thought about what colour you are wearing tonight? If we forward plan then hopefully it won't take us as long." My mother wasn't really ever one for shopping. She would do it on the occasions she had too, but she was more than happy to stay at home with a book.

"In all honesty, no I haven't." I responded to my mum's question.

"Oh, please consider red. You always look beautiful in red." Red had always been Ana's favorite colour on me. She always told me that red brought out the highlights in my chocolate brown hair. My mum constantly showered me in compliments, but I guess that was a mother's job.

"I will try on some red dresses." My mum smiled fondly at me, as I agreed with her. Tonight was a very formal event so we all had to dress in "formal" wear and black tie. Which meant for us ladies, that we had to wear a cocktail dress. I wasn't one to wear dresses normally. I preferred my jeans.

For the rest of the car ride we sat in silence and watched as the world slipped by our windows.

...

 **MASON'S POV**

I followed Phoebe and Ana as they made there way towards the shop that they wanted. It was the most amazing shop. It was called Harrods. I had passed this shop multiple times as I drove through the streets, but I had never entered the shop. It was huge, with crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. The entire place was covered in cream. Cream carpets, cream changing room doors, cream furniture, even cream uniforms on the staff.

It was overly fussy in here for my liking. As soon as Ana and Phoebe walked through the grand front entrance multiple employee's buzzed around them. Phoebe rolled her eyes as she watched the staff speak to her mum.

"Anastatia Grey!" A tall women walked from the back of the shop to the front. Her arms out stretched. She was a coloured woman, with black hair and dark eyes. She looked good for her age. She must have been thirtish, but her figure was amazing. She was wearing a suit and her hair feel in ringlets down her back.

Ana looked over to the woman and greeted her just as friendly. "Tanya. How lovely to see you again." It never mattered what Ana was saying or who she was talking to, she always spoke so softly. Tanya was the store manager. I guessed she looked after 'special' clients personally. The Grey's were obviously considered 'special' clients.

Tanya waltzed over to Ana and they held hands and kissed each other on the cheeks, just like the french do. I watched their exchange with confusion. Not that I would let that emotion ever cover my face, that would be unprofessional.

"It's so good to see you again." Tanya gushed all over Ana. She then turned her attention to Phoebe. "Phoebe, darling. You look stunning." I guessed that Phoebe and her mother had come in this store before. They acted as if they were all best friends. It was weird.

"Tanya." Phoebe answered the store manager frostily. Phoebe was obviously not fussed by all this gushing and kisses. Phoebe wasn't really like that, or that was what I was beginning to see.

Tanya smiled at Phoebe but didn't step forward to kiss her. They'd obviously know each other a while and Tanya knew the same as I, Phoebe wasn't like that. She was brought up in a family with money that tried to shape her in "little miss goody-two shoes" but Phoebe was fighting that stereotype. She didn't want to be that person. I could see that and I had only known her for a matter of days. So why couldn't her family see that? It was like she was hiding it at all.

Ana and Tanya began to busy themselves talking about what style of dresses would be suitable for tonight's shindig, and what colours and fabrics extra, Phoebe took her phone out and text someone. I didn't know whether she was texting someone first or texting someone back but I couldn't help the little wave of jealousy that pumped through my entire body. What if it was that jerk from last night? I didn't even allow myself to think his name, if I thought to deeply about what I saw last night of Phoebe and this other boy, then I'd piss myself off. And right now, I didn't need that.

"Fabulous Ana, I'll go and pull some dresses from our range out the back and then we'll do a little fashion walk." Tanya turned and walked away, beckoning two of the other girls that were working around the store to go and help her.

A youngish girl from out the back walked down the middle of the store with a tray. She was a plain jane looking girl. With auburn hair that hung in ringlets down her back. She was stick thin, as were all of the employee's that worked in this store. On the tray were two champagne glasses and a bottle of Champagne that was submerged in an ice bucket.

Wow, apparently if you had money and shopped in places like this, you got champagne for free whilst waiting for someone else to actually do your shopping. I took a sneak peak at Phoebe as the young girl made her way to Ana, offering her a glass and putting the tray down so she could pour Ana a drink.

Phoebe's face had almost gone green. Obviously the thought of drinking again after last night was making her feel sick. I stifled my laugh as I watched the young girl turn to Phoebe and offer her a glass as well. Phoebe took it but only out of politeness. This time, I chuckled quietly to myself. Phoebe's eyes snapped to mine, she gave me evils. But I could see the smirk on her lips. She had heard me giggling and she knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Would you both like to move over to the seating area, I believe you'd both be more comfortable." The young girl spoke to Ana and Phoebe in a soft tone, she was asking them but instructing them at the same time.

Ana nodded her head and Phoebe smiled gratefully. She really wanted a seat. Slowly, the other employee's served their clients and escorted them out of the premises and locked the doors behind them. They were genuinely closing the store down whilst the Grey's were here so they had some private time. How much did that cost the family? I guess money wasn't an issue at all.

Ana and Phoebe moved over to the seating area, where the cream sofa's were waiting in a circle. There was a glass coffee table in the middle of the sofa's where Phoebe placed her glass of champagne, next to the enormous arrangement of flowers. She almost looked relieved that she didn't have to hold the glass anymore.

Ana sat opposite her daughter on the adjoining cream sofa and sipped at her glass. I stood behind one of the sofa's and peered around the room as we all waited for the employee's of the store.

"Mason." Ana spoke to me directly.

"Yes Ma'am." I answered her. My hands swung behind my back and held on to each other.

"Please, it's Ana. You may have a seat if you'd like. We could be here a little while." I was actually grateful for her act of kindness. After Phoebe's antics last night, I was exhausted and could do with sitting down. I moved around the sofa and took a seat as Ana had suggested.

"Thank you." I smiled appreciatively. Phoebe looked over at me and smiled. She had a cheeky smile on her face. I loved that smile. I wanted to be the one to make that smile break across her face every time.

 **PHOEBE'S POV**

After what felt like an eternity Mum finally came back out from behind the changing room door. She had a massive smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye. When we used to do these shopping trips my mother used to insist that I would go into the changing room with her and I could give her opinion on dresses, but we never agreed on which dresses we liked, so eventually she stopped me from going in with her. To my relief.

"I picked the perfect dress." She basically sang to me. Over the years my mum had gotten more and more into fashion. She never was that fussed but now, she got all excited about dressing up. I guess that was the influence of my Auntie Mia.

"Are you allowed to tell me about it?" I asked in fake excitement. I didn't want to rain on my mum's parade by not caring at all, but I just couldn't get excited like she did.

"Nope, you'll see it tonight." Great, I thought to myself. We had these types of all events all the time, so the whole "picking a dress, and getting my hair and nails done" was getting very very boring.

Tanya walked out from behind the changing room doors with such a confidence. Tanya was an okay lady. She was lovely enough, but she was such needy person. And she had her nose so far up my mother's bum that it just put me off her.

"Okay Phoebe." She turned her attention to me. "It's your turn." I huffed my annoyance. I was going to spend well over an hour, putting on and taking off dresses until I pick the first one I tried on. It happens every time.

"Phoebe, please try and be positive about this." My mother begged me as she scooped my hands up into hers and looked me straight into my eyes. I smiled back at her as sweetly as I could.

"Yes Mum." I put a fake innocent voice on and sounded sickly sweet. Turning, I took my hands out of my mothers and followed Tanya back into the changing rooms.

The changing room was the exact same as the rest of the store. It was cream. Cream everything. There were cream walls, and a cream sofa sat in the corner of the room with a corner table next to it with a bunch of cream flowers on them.

The wall opposite the sofa was completely mirrored, you could literally see yourself from every angle in these mirror's. It was a little disturbing.

"Okay Phoebe. So we have multiple dresses here, in different colours, fabrics and styles..." Tanya began to talk at me as I looked up and down the rail. Oh, this was going to be fun.

...

After a fun-filled afternoon of having my nails done, my hair sorted in one of the fanciest hair dressers you have ever laid eyes on and having my makeup applied by the same makeup artist that works for many famous people now a days including the Kardashian's, it was finally time to slip my dress on and make my way downstairs where the car was waiting to take myself and my family to Mia's charity event.

Unwrapping the dress from the cover, I slipped it off the hanger and shimmied into it. Although I wasn't the girlish of girls, even I had to admit this dress was beautiful. The dress was a cherry red, the colour my mother had begged me to wear. It had spaghetti straps that met a sweet heart neckline, that wasn't too low of course. The top of the dress had little crystal shimmers all over that twinkled in the light and left little spots of light dancing on the wall next to me.

The dress was a soft chiffon material and flowed freely like a dress that a goddess may wear. I felt absolutely stunning in it. But my favorite part of the entire dress was the split it had up the leg. It wasn't a massive long split, it came to just about the knee. It made the dress me. Although I wasn't a massive dress person, this felt like me all over.

I twirled around in my dress and looked into the mirror. I smiled at myself.

The shoes that I had purchased to wear with the dress were silver and sparkly. They matched the beading at the top of the outfit. They were basically sandals with heels, but they were the most gorgeous pairs of shoes I had ever seen.

Slipping my shoes on, I grabbed hold of the jewelry mum had picked out for me and put that on as well. I was finished. I took a deep breath. I always came across as confident and I always knew what I was doing, but in all honesty I wasn't all that confident. I was always worried and anxious.

This was it, time to go.

 **MASON'S POV**

I stood next to Taylor as we waited to take the Grey's to their families charity event. We both stood in the exact same position, with our legs slightly apart and are hands in front of us. Neither of us were speaking as Christian, Ana and Teddy were all stood just in front of us, talking quietly to one another.

"Where is she?" Christian asked his wife. Ana looked over sympathetically at him. Christian didn't seem to be very patient when it came to Phoebe, but then I guess he was a big business man and was used to having things his own way and done quickly.

"A girl getting ready is like a master piece, you just can't rush it." Teddy spoke fondly of his sister. He looked over at me and threw me a look. I guess he hadn't forgiven me for last night. To be fair, I hadn't forgiven me for last night. It was reckless.

Christian followed Teddy's gaze and looked me up and down. I kept my face emotionless, if I gave anything away at all that would be my job gone and I really really wanted this job.

"Oh my..." Ana didn't finish her sentence, but everyone followed her gaze and looked to the top of the stairs. Fuck. I had never seen anything so beautiful. Phoebe was stood at the top of the stairs looking down at us all.

If I thought she was beautiful before, then I was crazy. There were no words for how gorgeous she looked right now. The red dress she had chosen made her look tanned but not too dark, made her brunette hair shimmer with a slightly burgundy tinge and her lips. She looked like an angel. She began to make her way down the stair case. It was only then I noticed the slit in her dress and every muscle in my body jumped to attention. Especially one.

She took each step very slowly and deliberately. She knew exactly what she was doing, but my god was she going to do it anyway. What was I going to do tonight? I had to spend the entire night watching her looking like that and just do nothing about it.

She was the most astounding thing I had ever seen.

 **Let me know what you think x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, sorry it's been a few days, I've been working on a few of my other stories that I neglected whilst I wrote the start of this one. If you'd like to check them out:**

 **A Glimpse Of Hope - Stefan Salvatore and Hope Mikaelson, The Vampire Diaries and The Originals crossover**

 **Forever Mine - Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen, Twilight**

 **Falling For A Dominant - Paul Lahote and Bella Swan, Twilight**

 **Pulled Both Ways - Bella Swan, Sam Uley, Jared Cameron and Paul Lahote, Twilight**

 **If you want to check any of them out, go ahead.**

 **Okay, I'll just carry on!**

 **PHOEBE'S POV**

We all traveled together in my father's limousine. Teddy and my Dad had picked a very plain and normal black tie suit, they were almost identical. Literally, the only thing that was different was the pocket square. My mother had picked out an emerald green dress that had lace detailing all over with no straps. To be fair on her, she did look breath-taking.

"...So really we need to win the next three games to even stand a chance at nationals." Teddy was explaining to my father about his college's football team. They were the best in the county but they wanted to go national. That was the thing with Teddy, he always had to do better, be better.

"You look beautiful Phoebe." My mother complimented me. I'd been staring out the window, minding my own business, eves-dropping a little on Teddy's conversation but not really paying attention.

"Like-wise." I smiled at my Mum. We were normally quite close, but the last few months we'd begun to drift apart. Maybe it was just the stage I was going through, or maybe it was because things were becoming more strained with me and Dad, I wasn't one hundred percent sure, but all I did know was I couldn't help it.

Mason had sat in the front passenger seat, next to Taylor who had opted to drive. I couldn't help but notice him sat there. He'd worn a dark grey suit, with a matching tie. He looked extremely sexy.

The ride to my grandparent's house wasn't that long. But if felt like an eternity. I just needed to get out of the car and get some fresh air, I felt like I was suffocating.

Finally, the car pulled into my Grandparent's driveway and four men in identical uniform, a white shirt, black tie and black trousers opened the car doors in unison. I wondered how many times they had to practice that move to get it that in sync.

My Dad took my mothers hand in his as the car pulled away to be parked in the over-sized garage, away from the house.

"Ready?" Dad asked us all. I knew what he meant when he questioned us. It wasn't a "Ready for tonight?" It was a "Ready to behave?" And it was more than definitely aimed at me. My father turned so he was looking at me. Teddy and my mother had both already replied. I nodded my head. There was no way in hell I was going to get into an argument with him now. Neither of us needed that.

Walking up the steps that led to the front door, I suddenly got a shiver down my spine. A feeling that someone was watching us, or me. I pushed the feeling aside. Don't be stupid, I told myself. This was probably the safest place I could possibly be right now.

The large front doors opened, and we were greeted by two more men in the same uniform. There were two woman waiting just inside the door. One was getting ready to take an coats we had to give her, the other had a tray full of champagne. Reaching for a glass, a warm hand wrapped around mine and brought it back to my side.

"I don't think so." My Dad had hold of my hand and was stopping me from taking a drink.

I rolled my eyes. Was he kidding? One glass wasn't going to do anything, but I wasn't about to start world war three over something so trivial.

"Ana..." My Auntie Mia called out to my Mother. Mum smiled back at her fondly. My mum and Aunt Mia were really close, but not as close as I was too my Auntie. She was one of my best friends. If I ever needed anything it was my Auntie I called.

"Mia... This looks amazing." Mum praised her as she looked around the hallway. We hadn't even got into the main event yet but Mia had made the effort to decorate the grand hallway. There were flowers everywhere.

"Wait till you see the main tent in the garden." I zoned out of their conversation as my Dad greeted his adopted sister. My gaze wondered aimlessly around the room. Then a thought flickered through my head. Where was Mason? I looked around a little harder. I couldn't see him. Maybe he'd been taken around the back to go straight into the main room.

The same shiver that went through me re-emerged. I was feeling uneasy tonight and I didn't know why.

"Phoebe." Auntie Mia waltzed over to me and linked her arm through mine as she began to tug me through the house and outside into the garden. The tent that the charity gala was being held in was huge. It was the size of a small house. "I'm guessing Christian didn't allow you to have a glass of champagne." I looked at her with the "you know it look" on my face. Mia had ensured there was enough room between my family and I so we could talk freely.

"Well don't you worry beautiful..." My aunt carried on. "I will get you one later." She winked at me cheekily. Mia looked beautiful in a light blue, long dress. It was a one shoulder piece that complimented her in every way possible.

"I'd appreciate it." I thanked her.

"I know this isn't exactly your scene Phebs, but I appreciate you coming." Mia thanked me. I felt a tinge of guilt waver through me. I would have literally done anything for my auntie, and the fact that she knew I didn't really want to be here hurt me slightly.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it." I reassured her.

Mia looked around us as the rest of my family walked past us and into the main tent.

"You're new security is rather yummy isn't he." I giggled. Even though Mia had married Ethan Kavanagh years and years ago, she still noticed when someone was good looking. As she liked to put it, you could window shop as long as you didn't buy. Which basically meant look but don't touch.

"Is he, I hadn't noticed." I played it cool. The last thing I needed was for people to start clocking onto my crush on Mason. Mia snorted.

"Oh don't even bother Phoebe. You know he is. You'd have to be blind to miss that." I laughed an honest laugh.

"Mother." A male voice called to Mia from behind her. Spinning around I managed to clock William. William was Mia's sixteen year old son and my cousin. We got along well when we were younger but as we grew older we started to annoy each other. We just had such different personalities that we classed. William was a lot like Teddy and I was...well I was me.

"Yes darling." Mia answered him. Her whole body changed. It was as if she was a different person with me than she was to everyone else.

"Are you coming in, people are asking for you..." William asked his mum. He was such a mummy's boy that he didn't like it if Mia showed affection to anyone but him and that did my nut in.

"Yes I am coming now." Mia turned back to me. "Well duty calls..." She smiled at me as she spun around and waltzed into the tent. Her head held high. William smirked at me as he followed his mother. One day I was going to knock that smug look of his face.

I took a deep breath and was about to follow the two of them in when someone called me from behind.

"Miss Phoebe Grey." I turned searching for the voice that had called me. A man ran towards me. He was a bit shaggy. He obviously hadn't washed in a few days and stubble was breaking through the skin on his cheeks and chin.

"Can I help you?" I asked him politely. Normally, I tried to be one to judge someone, but I couldn't help it. There was something about this guy I didn't like. He was dressed very casually. He'd obviously not been invited. He was wearing a white t-shirt that had a couple of light stains on. With a scruffy zip up jumper over the top, which he wore un-zipped. Looking down, I clocked him wearing jeans with holes in and trainers that were falling apart.

A warning bell went off in the bottom of my stomach. Something was telling me to get away from this guy. He was no trust-worthy.

"So it is you. You are Ana's daughter." I stared at the man as my eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

"That's right." I took a step back.

"Wow you are just as breath-taking as she ever was...maybe even more." The man's voice was broken. It sounded like he needed to cough. He licked his lips as he finished his sentence from one side to the other. A feeling of sickness coursed through my gut. I didn't know what to do or say next. I'd never been in a situation like this before.

"Did you want me to go and get her for you?" I took another step back, but as I did the man took a step forward. There was a look in his eyes. A crazy look, an evil look.

"No that won't be needed. She'll know I'm here soon enough." The way he said that she'd know soon enough put me on edge. He was dangerous. I could just feel it.

The man barked out a laugh. It took me by surprise. I took another step away from him. He was crazy. That was the only explanation to the way he was acting.

"You look scared of me." I took a deep breath. He was right I was scared of him. He was scaring me.

The man laughed again.

"Your mum had the exact same look." I swallowed. What did he mean my mum had the exact same look? My heart rate had tripled. God, what the hell was going on. I really could have done with that glass of champagne right now, even if it was just to calm my nerves. My hands were shaking. The feeling that I had had earlier...maybe he was the one watching me. I should have listened to my gut feeling.

"What do you mean?"

"Bebe?" My brother called from behind me. He'd come out to find me. I'd never been so happy to see him. I turned to look for where Teddy had called my name from, and when I looked back the crazy man had dissappeared.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" Teddy questioned me as I searched for the man. Part of me believed I was going crazy, that he was just a figment of my imagination. But the other part, the bigger part knew that wasn't what had happened. Some random guy had managed to slip past security and find a way in. How was I supposed to tell someone about this without it running my Auntie's event.

At the end of the day, if the man had wanted to hurt me he had more than enough of a chance right then. But he hadn't. He hadn't even tried. Surely I was safe.

"Just getting fresh air." I lied straight to my brothers face. I smiled at him.

"Are you okay?" Teddy questioned me.

"Yeah." I reassured him, although I didn't know whether I was trying to convince him or myself.

"What's going on with you at the moment Bebe?" Teddy put one hand on either one of my shoulders and dipped his head so he was stood staring directly in my eyes. I looked down to get away from the eye contact. I didn't know what was happening with me, so how was I supposed to tell him how I was feeling.

Teddy sighed, he knew I wasn't going to talk. It was a shame. I wanted to be close with him, but we were just to different.

"Well you know I am always here if you ever need to talk to someone." Teddy told me as he let go of my shoulders.

"Thank you." I told him honestly. It was nice to know that even though Teddy knew I was making all the wrong decisions at the moment, he was still there for me. I guess that's what being a big brother was.

"Let's go inside." I nodded my head. In all honesty I just wanted to get away from where that man had been and in with a large crowd of people. At least that way, i knew I'd be safe.

...

Mia had arranged all sorts for tonight's. At the moment, there was an auction going. Where multiple different prizes were available to be won. The prize that the auctioneer was offering was a long weekend trip for a couple in London, England. To be fair, it did sound absolutely amazing. And to no surprise of my own, I watched as my mother lent over the table we were sat at with my Aunt Kate and Uncle Elliott, to ask my Dad to bid for it.

"Who would like to start the bidding?" The auctioneer asked around the audience. There were plenty of people here. Easily one hundred, all extremely rich and high up in terms of there jobs. The thing was, the money made people snotty. So many of them would look down on "ordinary" people. And I just really didn't like that attitude. What made us better than anyone else? The fact we had money? If we were being honest it made us worse than anyone else. It made us feel like we were better than anyone else, just because we could afford designer clothes and sports cars. Not that I wasn't thankful for everything I had in life.

My Dad's hand went straight into the air.

"$100,000." He offered quickly, as if it was nothing at all. For my dad, it wasn't. My mother looked over to my Auntie Kate, a broad smile on her face. My mum loved London. She'd live there if she could.

"We have $100,000 to Mr Grey. Anyone care to counter offer. Going once..." A man in the other corner of the tent through his hand in the air.

"$150,000." He shouted confidently. I looked back over to my Dad. There was a determination on his face that I only saw when I knew he really wanted something.

"$200,000." My father countered. I looked over to the man who had been bidding against my father, waiting to see if he would bid again. To my no surprise of my own, he declined.

"London trip for two, going to Mr Grey...going once, going twice...sold." The auctioneer banged his little gable on the desk and wrote in a notepad.

My mum gripped hold of my fathers arm and squeezed it.

Th night carried on without a hitch. There were a few more things to be auctioned off, and then music started. People from all around the room got up and walked into the center where they was a dance floor. Everyone began to move their bodies.

I watched as my mum and dad got up and made their way to the dance floor. I smiled as my mum wrapped her arms around my dad's neck and they began to move softly. You could say all you want about love, but it was obvious how in love they were.

Looking past them, I clocked Mason. He was stood next to Taylor. They weren't talking, they were just stood, looking around the room all seriously. It was as if they thought something was going to happen.

People danced the night away, my aunt Kate grabbed hold of my hand and tugged me towards the dance floor, even though I'd told her no multiple times. I began to dance with her and ended up laughing harder than I had in a long time.

...

I'd left my phone on the table, so I walked over to it on my own and picked it up. 1:22 am the clock lit up at me. Wow, how had it got so late.

There was a text message from Lottie. Opening the message, I read it quickly. Mia had brought me a couple of glasses of champagne so I had a little buzz on.

 _Jared's been asking about you...what do I tell him?_

My mind fluttered back to that night. Mason turning up and throwing me over his shoulder to get me home, him leaning into me... The almost kiss we had.

I looked up from my phone into the corner of the tent. In the shadows I saw a figure move. I watched as the figure kept creeping around the edge of the room. One of the lights that had been dancing around the room in time with the bass to the songs that had been playing, it lit up the figures face for a split second. It was the crazy man from outside. What was he doing in here? He smiled in the light, and then the light vanished as did he. How was he doing that?

"Phoebe." My mum ran up from behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist. She'd had a little bit to much to drink, she was overly merry.

"What are you doing?" She questioned me.

"Nothing." I answered quickly, putting my phone back on the table. "Let's go and have fun." We ran back to the dance floor and began to move our bodies together.

We danced together for at least eight songs before it all happened.

There was a scream over the loud beat of the music. My father appeared by our sides, tugging us away from everything. Teddy was by my father's side, pulling us away from all the drama.

"What's happening?" My mother shouted above all the commotion. My dad ignored her.

Everyone began to run, away from the place the scream. There were bodies everywhere. Running, shouting screaming.

We all made it out of the tent as my parents broke into a run. People were swarming from everywhere. I got pushed to the side, falling on my hip. I gritted my teeth in pain. Oh my god, that hurt.

"Phoebe..." I could hear my mother screaming my name but I couldn't see her. People were still swarming from everywhere. Fear was seeping through my body in full force. I hadn't ever been this scared, but the way people were running scared the crap into me.

Hands scooped under my legs and around my back. Looking up, I recognized Mason straight away. He began to run straight away from the spot where all the screaming was still coming from. There were still multiple people running around us, but all I could focus on was Mason.

"I'm going to get her." A male voice shouted from just outside of the tent. My mind wandered back to the man from earlier. Oh my, was it him? Was he causing all this drama.

Mason ran up the steps and into the main house, through the back door. Although, we were now alone inside Mason didn't stop. He ran through the house, and up the stair well. Taking me upstairs. He kept moving down a long corridor and then swept left into a bedroom. Putting me down softly on the bed, as to not hurt my hips anymore, he ran back to the door, and locked it from the inside before placing a door underneath the door handle.

He then ran to the window and checked it was locked before shutting the curtains. He turned to me. Anger was all over his face. He obviously didn't like what was happening.

"What is going on?" I asked him in a quiet voice. Tears started to prick the back of my eyes. There were so many emotions coursing through my body right now. Mason walked straight over to the bed and knelt next to the bed, taking my leg in his hands. My leg slipped out for the slit in my dress.

"I need to check your hip Phoebe." Mason said, there was so much seriousness in his voice. He wasn't playing around, we weren't flirting. He wasn't even making a move, he just wanted to check my hip. He was going to have to go underneath my dress and pull it right up, otherwise I'd have to take my dress off. And I didn't even have a bra on.

"Okay." I agreed. I was in no mood to argue with anybody right now. Mason moved the dress either side of my leg and pushed the material up. I was normally very confident, but there was no part of me that felt confident right now.

 **MASON'S POV**

I needed to check Phoebe's hip. She'd go down on it quite hard. I thought back to watching Phoebe fall. She was running with her family when some one pushed her from the side. My heart fell when I watched Phoebe land like a pile of bricks. My heart rate began to race when I pushed the dress away from Phoebe's leg. My hand traveled up her leg and up to her hip.

Finally, Phoebe's hip was in plain view. I hadn't turned the light on as I didn't want to risk anyone seeing the light and trying to come and find us. When it was safe I would take Phoebe out of the house, but I needed to make sure it was completely safe before I even risked that.

I brushed my hand over Phoebe's hip, it was slightly swollen, but it was only bruised. I let out the breath I'd been holding. I'd been so worried about her. At least she wasn't badly hurt.

"How does it feel?" I asked Phoebe as I brushed my hand over her hip again.

"It's okay, just sore." Phoebe answered me. I couldn't take my eyes of her beautiful skin. It was only then I noticed the thong that Phoebe was wearing. It was red and lacy, it was framing her hip and the roundness of her bum perfectly. The sight of her bum sent a warning straight down to my penis. I swallowed hard.

Oh god.

 **PHOEBE'S POV**

I watched Mason as he looked at my hip...but I knew in my heart of hearts he wasn't just looking at my hip. The side of my thong was on full display, as was my bum. If he felt even half the attraction I did, then I knew for a fact he'd be looking at my arse.

"Can you tell me what happened yet?" Mason swallowed. He didn't want to answer my question. Tears began to flow from my eyes. Not only was I scared but I was frustrated. Why wouldn't he tell me what was going on. I definitely deserved to know at this point.

Mason got up from his spot on the floor and sat on the bed next to me.

"Hey...you are safe now." Mason comforted me as he put his arm around my shoulder. The tears carried on free falling down my cheeks. I didn't know what had happened. I didn't know where my family where. I didn't know where that man was. There was so much I didn't know and it was getting to me.

"Phoebe what's wrong?" Mason spoke to me softly. It was as if he was approaching a wild animal.

"Tell me what happened." I demanded. I needed to know.

Mason took a deep breath.

"Someone from your mothers past turned up." He began to explain. "He had a gun..." My heart sunk. The man I'd been speaking to earlier. I should have said something and I hadn't. I kicked myself.

"Is everyone safe?" The tears began to dry up on my cheek. Mason moved his hand and he brushed my cheek softly.

"I don't know." He answered me honestly. Our faces turned towards each other. Whenever we were together it was as if two magnets were being pulled to one another, I needed to be close to him. My breathing became rapid. Our lips were so close. Mason still had his hand on my cheek, we were in the perfect position. But neither one of us wanted to make the first move.

Footsteps began to climb the stairs. Mason's head whipped towards the door before he picked me up and dragged me over to the darkest corner of the room. Mason obviously didn't trust whoever it was coming up the stairs. Next to the bed was a bedside table. There was a fairly small gap between the bed side cabinet and the wall. But Mason shoved me in there pretty roughly, before squeezing himself in.

My back was against the had wood, and my bum was on the floor. Mason had squeezed in facing me, we'd never been so close before. He put a finger to my lips in a shushing motion. I could feel Mason's breath across my skin. It was warm and smelt of peppermint. Fear coursed through my veins again. The footprints were getting closer.

A tear dribbled down my cheek again. This was hands down the most petrifying experience I had ever been through. Mason looked between the door my face. He clocked the tear rolling down my face, he rubbed the tear away with his finger as his eyebrow creased.

The foot prints carried on getting closer. It was as if the person was skipping down the hallway.

My heart accelerated, I turned my head so I could look around the hard wood against my back at the door. Mason took my face in his hand and brought my look straight back to his eyes.

"Look at me." He told me in a whisper. I wasn't sure why he didn't want me looking at the door, but I was thankful it was Mason in front of me, keeping me sane. The foot steps stopped at the door. I didn't know whether whoever was outside, knew we were in here or whether he was looking around the hallway. There were so many emotions running through me. Fear, adrenaline, sickness. I couldn't have picked out one from another.

Dropping my head, I placed it in Mason's neck. I needed to be closer with him right now. I needed to feel him in every way I could. I took a deep breath. He smelt like an aftershave. It was gorgeous. Like the woods, with a hint of coco chanel. It was the perfect mix of free yet posh.

The scent of Mason was keeping me calm. Mason's arm traveled around me, pulling me into him, hugging me closer. And even though I knew there was a threat outside the door, I felt safe in his arms.

The door handle began to move. I could hear it being twisted. Mason stopped breathing. He held his breath, and as if the person outside the door was able to hear him breathing. Even though I didn't understand why, I held my breath as well.

"Shit..." A male voice cursed from outside the door. Then the foot steps ran away. As if something else was coming. The person just left. Mason and I both let out the breath we'd be holding.

Relief coursed through my veins. I didn't know what had been outside the door, but I was thankful it had gone. Neither me or Mason moved. We were enjoying being wrapped in each other for the first time.

"Phoebe, are you okay?" Mason whispered into my ear. I moved my head a little in his neck so that my lips were almost pressing against his skin.

I didn't know what to say. No I wasn't okay. I was scared and tired. But I was also happy. We were so close. Without thinking, I pressed my lips against Mason's neck and kissed his soft skin.

Mason went ridged. Oh god, maybe I shouldn't have done that.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait, been having a hectic time at the moment! I'll just get on with it.**

 **MASON'S POV**

My entire body froze. She's kissed my neck. Her lips. I'd felt them. They brushed so softly over my skin but it was undeniable. She'd done it. Phoebe lifted her head from the hollow in my neck.

"I am so sorry." She began to apologize. She'd taken me freezing as me not liking the fact she'd kissed me. "I know that was inappropriate, it was just with everything that just happened..." Phoebe's voice trailed off. I took a deep breath. I needed to think about how to sort this. I needed to keep this professional, but how was I supposed to do that when I was also madly attracted to her.

I knew exactly how Phoebe felt sat here in this small space. Pressed up together so closely. All I wanted to do was gather her in my hands and show her how much I wanted her, but I knew I couldn't.

"Don't..." I managed to spit out. I'd never sounded so pathetic in my life. My voice was small and weak. Phoebe shuddered next to me. Was she cold? I managed to maneuver so I could pull my suit jacket off and place it around Phoebe's shoulders.

There was a slight crack in the curtains that I hadn't noticed before that allowed light to trickle through from outside which light up part of Phoebe's face. She smiled weakly as I flung the jacket around her. She genuinely looked grateful.

Phoebe kept her eyes on my shirt. She was embarrassed and didn't want to look at me. I guess I could understand that.

"Hey." I spoke very softly. Partly because I didn't want to frighten her but also because I still wasn't one hundred percent sure what was happening outside this bedroom and I didn't want to risk someone hearing us.

Phoebe kept her face down, she was refusing to look at me.

Gently placing a hand on either cheek, I lifted her face. There were trails down her cheeks where tears had flown earlier on. Her eyes were slightly red and puffy from crying but even with that, she was still the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen.

"It's not that I don't want too..." I admitted. It felt weird letting those words slip from my mouth but I needed her to know the truth. "We just can't." Phoebe sighed. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she knew I was right.

"I know." She agreed with me. Her eyes never left mine as we spoke. We were pressed so close together because of where we were sat, and I had my hands still on either side of her face. In this position it was even harder to ignore the sparks between us. "It just sucks." I laughed, a quiet chuckle. God was that an understatement. Phoebe joined in with my laughter. She was being just as quiet. You could see the nervousness in her eyes still but that wasn't going to stop her from enjoying her time with me.

I skimmed one of my thumbs across her cheek bone. Her skin was so soft. It was just perfect.

Her laughter stopped immediately and she watched my face. Her breathing had become stuttered and the lust in her eyes was obvious. With that look in her eyes how was I supposed to keep control?

 **PHOEBE'S POV**

Even after what we'd just talked about Mason's hadn't removed his hand from my face. In fact, he kept looking between my eyes and my mouth. It was driving me insane. We both wanted each other. He'd just admitted that. But we also both knew we could do nothing about it!

If we had meet in different circumstances. If we had gone to school together, or met in a club, or even just bumped into each other on the streets then we could have started something. But we hadn't. Because of his occupation and my role to play in the entire situation, we just couldn't.

I let a smile skim my lips. At least he'd admitted it though. Mason shook his head as I watched him. He was having one hell of a internal argument.

"Damn it." Mason sneered quietly as he pulled his mobile out of his pocket. We were so close I could see everything on his screen. Taylor had sent him a text.

CALL ME. Mason looked up at me as if questioning whether to give in to his urges or do the right thing. As per usual, his professional side won. Dialling Taylor's number, Mason took a deep breath.

Almost immediately Taylor answered. "Where's Phoebe?"

"She's safe. I have her. We are in the house, but we were being followed so I locked us in a room." There was a brief pause. They were obviously both weighing up the options.

"I'm coming in to do a sweep of the house. Do not move until I tell you to. If the mother fuckers still inside, I will get him." The line went dead. Mason let out a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, still in a whisper. His eyes pierced into mine, they were tired but also full of fire. We were still sat in the dark so I couldn't be sure one hundred percent what expression he carried on those god like features of his but I was sure I could see uncertainty.

"I'm fine..." I waited for him to continue on the sentence but the ending never came.

"Ok." I replied with sass in my voice. I hadn't done anything wrong by asking how he was.

"Look, I'm sorry, I'm just finding it difficult...to control myself around you." Well at least he was being honest for once.

"Then don't be around..." before I could finish my sentence Mason had pushed him face forward. His lips were on top of mine, kissing softly. I moaned. This moment had been building for so long. Mason's lips beneath mine were so soft and they kissed me in a way I had never been kissed. A hand crept into my hair and tugged slightly as a his teeth nipped at my swollen bottom lip.

Without me giving them permission, my hands travelled up Mason's arms and slid around his neck. I moaned again. He tasted as good as I ever thought he would. Of fresh mint and vanilla. Pulling back, Mason placed his forehead against mine.

"What the hell are we going to do now?" I laughed.

"I can keep a secret if you can." Mason pushed a soft kiss against my lips before his phone began to buzz. Quickly pulling the phone from his pocket, Mason smiled down at me as he rubbed a thumb across my lips. "Taylor." He snapped into the phone. I prayed that Taylor didn't clock the annoyance in his voice the way I had.

"Coast is clear, the subject has gone. You can come out." There was an authoritative tone in Taylor's voice I hadn't ever heard before. Maybe that was because I was always the one that bossed people around.

Mason shut the phone off and watched me.

"We can go now." He told me. Disappointed laced in his voice. Falling out of our little hiding place, we landed with Mason on top of me.

"Could have bought me a drink first." I spoke softly and giggled. Mason flashed his award winning smile at me and I choked on my own breath. He'd not once smiled at me like that with so much sincerity behind it and it was just lovely.

"We are going to be in big trouble from now on you don't realise that?" Mason hadn't made one move to get up from being on top of me and to be honest I didn't care one little bit.

"Why? No one has to know?" I was puzzled. He wasn't going to tell anyone, I knew that and he knew I wouldn't. Or least I hope he knew that.

"Not because of that. Because I don't think I'll be able to not doing it again..." Mason dipped his face and brushed a kiss across my lips. "And again." He spoke against my lips. He tasted beyond good and his lips were so soft. A pulse of energy flooded straight down my body. We were in a very precarious position.

Mason flexed both his arms, and slowly got to his feet, pulling me with him. Pain shot through my hip and tears strung my eyes.

"OWH" I moaned, i tried to hold the cry of pain in but it wasn't going to happen.

Warm arms wrapped around me picked me up princess style. My hip was so sore.

"Let's get you out of here and to see someone."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone, sorry for the long wait, I have got so much going on at the moment, along with 4 other stories I'm trying to write. So sorry for the wait but I'll just carry on with it!**

Phoebe's POV

"Phoebe!" My mother's voice echoed all around me as the fresh chill of the nights air surrounded me. My hip was still in agony, I was getting more and more chilly by the second, but I didn't care. My face was buried into Mason's right pec and in a weird way, a part of me couldn't be happier. He'd kiss me. The undeniable, fairytale story connection Mason and I had...it was real. I hadn't just been imaging it, making it up like one of shakespears best plays.

Taylor was next to Mason's side.

"She may have done some damage to her hip. I believe it's only bruised but you I would recommend getting a professional opinion." Taylor talked with so much authority. In a weird, crazy sort of way he lived for this. The adrenaline pumping through his body. To give him credit where credit was due, it was slightly exhilarating.

"Thank you Taylor." My father began had walked over to meet us half way and was getting ready to replace Mason's hands with his own. It was a littel awkward but eventually they managed to manoeuvre my body between them. Reluctantly I released Mason from my arms. I peeked up at him over my fathers shoulder as he walked fast towards the car.

Mason ans Taylor walked behind us, their eyes darting around. They were still watching and waiting on edge. Between looking from left to right and up and down, Mason allowed himself to throw a couple of glances straight towards me. Our eyes meeting. The spark igniting every time he did it.

I could hear mum and dad speaking in hushed tones about "what our next move was." But they were purposely not speaking about what had happened. They thought I was still young and dumb, but that simply wasn't the case.

As a family we shuffled through a few crowds of people, not really even slowly when Carrick tried to speak with Dad. He literally just had his sights on getting home. He blew his father off and stalked towards the cars.

...

Finally, we were home. Dad tried to pick me up out of the car and carry me inside, and I knew my hip was sore and my god was it aching but I really didn't need to keep being carried everywhere.

"It's okay." I smiled weakly at my father. "I just want to go to bed." I informed him.

"Phoebe, we need to get a doctor to look at you. You heard what Taylor said." There was a pleading in my Dad's voice that you hardly ever heard. The house had a slightly eery cold chill to it. After myself, everyone entered. Taylor and Mason included. Mrs Jones rushed from around the corner of the hallway and looked over all of us.

"Are you all okay?" She asked, her eyes settling firmly on me.

"We are all fine, thank you Mrs Jones." My mum spoke up for the first time in a while. She was shaking slightly still, and she was refusing to leave my side. I was realyl hoping she'd give me a break when I went to bed.

"Can I get you anything? Maybe a nice hot drink?"

I smiled gently back at her. She was the most caring and sweet lady. There was no way I could ever be really mean or horrible to her. She just didn't deserve that in the slightest.

"Thank you…but I just need to go and get into bed."

"No. We are calling a doctor out to you first." I whizzed around to turn and face my dad. My entire body was screaming for sleep. Every part of me was heavy.

"Dad, I know you worry. But please the doctor can wait till morning." He began to have an internal war. Fighting with two parts of himself. The part that wanted to make sure I was safe and the other part that wanted to make sure I was happy.

"Christian…" my Mum began to speak to him calmly. "I think she's right." I looked towards my mother with a thankful smile. "She's okay. We are all okay, but we all need to rest." I looked over at Teddy. It was the first time I'd even noticed he was there. He gave me a weak smile which I returned without hesitation. He knew as well as I did that we were not going to hear the end of this for a very long time.

Mason was stood behind but slightly to the side of Teddy. Purposely looking straight ahead, avoiding all eye contact with me.

Was this how it was going to be? One minute we would be fine and kissing and the next moment hiding that we even really talked? I wasn't entirely sure how I felt about that. But right now was not the time to even be considering our possibilities at a 'future'.

"Come on Phoebe, I'll walk you to your room." My mother tucked her arm underneath my elbow and turned me so that we were walking away from everybody and towards my bedroom. At the top of the stairs, I stopped suddenly and turned.

There was a mixture of emotions in the room. But there was an electric spark radiating through it. A pulse that I was hoping only Mason and I could feel.

Dad was watching me and Mum closely, worry and frustration on his face. I don't know what it was about my Dad but he really really didn't like it if he didn't get his own way.

I skimmed the rest of the room and the people in it. No one was moving or talking, just standing and waiting. I didn't know whether they weren't sure what to do or if they were waiting for me to leave the room so they could all talk in private. At this moment in time I didn't care.

"Mason." I spoke to him directly. It was a risky move…or so that's how he would see it. But I didn't care. Mason's eyes snapped to mine. Even from across the room I could see the fire in them. The fire that I really wanted to consume me.

"Yes Miss Grey." We were back on formal terms now we were in front of everyone. Mason kept up his professional manor.

"Thank you…for keeping me safe." I told him. My dad watched the exchange between the two of us. Satisfied that it was a placid conversation he looked over to Mason. A small smile dancing on his lips.

"Yes, she's right." He agreed with me. Which was a novelty. "Thank you." Mason kept a straight face but I could see the smile teasing at his lips. He was almost glowing with pride.

"Of course Mr Grey, Miss Grey." He nodded his head towards me once. I waited one more moment and then turned and resumed my climb up towards my bedroom.

After a walk in silent we finally reached my bedroom door.

Mum turned so she was facing in front of me. She stroked a piece of hair away from my face and smiled sweetly.

"Are you alright Phoebe?" I nodded. "No, are you really okay?" I wasn't entirely sure what the difference was, but I answered anyway.

"Yes Mum. I'm just tired and need to sleep this all away." Mum nodded in understanding.

"It's been a long day hasn't it?" I laughed.

"It's been a long week." I sighed. So much had happened in such a short amount of space. Maybe that's why I was so tired.

"I don't know what's happening with you at the moment Phoebe…" I sighed again, I really didn't want to do this now. But she continued anyway. "What with the drugs…" I rolled my eyes.

"Please don't roll your eyes at me. I am not the enemy here. I am just trying to understand."

"There is nothing to understand, Mum. I'm okay" I smiled at her. I really was okay. And I was becoming a different person every day. A better one? Of that I was sure, but you never knew.

She smiled back at me sweetly, as if butter wouldn't melt.

"Please Phoebe, no more lying, or hiding." My heart strings tugged. I wasn't doing anything I was doing to hurt my family, but my god they needed to understand that I wasn't a fragile doll that needed protecting. That being said if Mason hadn't of been there tonight things could have gone a lot differently.

I wondered silently to myself if my Mum knew about the man I had spoken to. I wondered again whether he was what all the commotion was about?

In my gut I knew I needed to tell her and Dad about that man, but I needed to rest and if I spoke up about it now then I would be subjected to questioning all night long. I didn't need that right now.

"Okay, you look exhausted." Mum said to me in her soft and gentle voice. "I'll let you sleep. Will you be okay by yourself?"

"Of course." I reassured her lightly. All I needed right now was to sleep.

"Ok my darling, goodnight." She quickly kissed my hair and stroked my cheek. And she began to walk away.

"I love you." I called out down the hall way after her. She stopped strutting away in all her glory and turned to look at me.

"And I you." I smiled and turned the door handle to enter my bedroom.

….

I literally jumped into bed the moment my dress dropped to the floor and I threw on a t-shirt that had a coca-cola can on the front.

After checking my phone, the clock flashed 4:23am, I fell into a deep and restless sleep or at least I did for all of 2 hours.

 _…._

 _Someone screamed behind me. The cold night's air whipped past me, brushing the dress up from around my ankles. I steadily got to my feet from where I had fallen last night._

 _"Dad" I shouted into the empty darkness of the night. I could hear people screaming and I could feel them, but I couldn't see anyone. I was alone. "Mum" I called out again, this time a little more quietly. A chuckle grew from the screams behind me. It was a bloody curdling, petrifying laugh. I spun around as quickly as I could. Walking out of the darkness was a figuring. A tall pale figure, cloaked in a black robe. He was stalking towards me, slightly hunched over, almost dragging one leg behind him._

 _As he walked closer and closer to me, a slither of light eliminated his face. It was the man. From the party. He had a life-threating look in his eyes. He was watching me the same way a lion watched its prey. Focusing on its every move. My whole body trembled._

 _"Who are you?" I questioned him, trying to sound fierce and un-afraid, but failing miserably._

 _The laughing grew and grew till it was almost deafening. I threw my hands up over my ears and clenched my eyes shut, but it didn't help. Nothing was helping._

 _"PHOEBE RUN!" Mason?_

My eyes blinked open as I sat bolt upright in my bed. My throat was tight, my heart was hammering in my chest and I was sat in a puddle of my own sweat. What an awful dream. I quickly jumped out of bed and threw my sodden t-shirt on the floor next to my abended dress from last night.

Checking my phone, I clocked the time. 5:56am. I had hardly even slept, but I didn't think I was going to get to go back to sleep now. Everything inside me was rigid and frightened. Snatching a new baggy t-shirt from my draws, I opened my door as quietly as I could. Part of me knew exactly where I was heading but it didn't want to admit it to the rest of my self. I stopped in the middle of the hall way, and listened. There was no sound from anywhere, the entire house was silent. Quickly and efficiently I started to scurry down the hall way like a little mouse.

I basically ran but on my tiptoe's. Gently I opened the door to the 'Staff Quarters' and walked into the long hall way. On the room to my right, the first door in the hall way - Taylor had his room. He stayed with us 324 out of 365 or there abouts, he hardly ever took any time to himself.

I tiptoed past his room as quietly as I possibly could not even breathing just in case. If I got caught here, it would be game over, I had absolutely no reason to be in this section of the house.

It was a very strange part of the house, it was just as clean and modern, but it was completely white. White carpet, white walls, white doors. It reminded me of a hallway to the hospital – bar the carpets. On each door there was a name. A little plaque that allowed us to know who's room was who's. I didn't exactly know why my father had insisted on putting names on the doors. There was only four doors in this corridor, one for Taylor, one for Mrs Jones, one for Mason and one for cleaning supplies.

I had walked up and down here a few times, just to explore the house, but it was a pretty strict rule in our house to leave the staff quarters to the staff. After all, this bit was technically their home.

I walked past Mrs Jones's room and carried on as quickly as I could. Finally I came to a door. His door. The plaque on the door allowed me to know 100% it was his door and I wasn't about to enter the room to find bleach and mops.

I took a deep breath, and knocked as firmly but as quietly as I could. I felt like I was stood there ages. Years maybe, but I knew I wasn't.

Finally I heard the door begin to open. Mason stood in front of me topless and it pyjama shorts. My breath hitched in my throat. He was the definition of perfection. He looked just as I imagined a Greek god to look.

"Phoebe…what?" Confusion flickered across Mason's facial features. He looked so cute and dopy. Nervous rippled through me, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I knew Mason was attracted to me, but this was quite forward of me.

"Mason…" Tears pricked the back of my eyes. Just seeing him standing there, I felt better, almost immediately. But I couldn't get the images of my dream out of head, the hooded man and the bloody curdling screams and that laugh.

"Come in, quickly." Mason ushered me into the room and shut the door behind me. My breath hitched in my throat. Now what was going to happen?

 **Thank you for reading - let me know what you think? M x**


End file.
